


Townsville's Gifted

by BananaWritings



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Blues, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mythology References, POV First Person, Slow Build, Step-siblings, Traveling to real places, a little time travel, greens - Freeform, reds, trying to keep the same powers, trying to make love realistic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 35,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25677307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaWritings/pseuds/BananaWritings
Summary: Blossom Utonium has been waiting to go to a school that was made for people like her. She was a demigod, born in a world full of mortals. Townsville's private college is the place where all demigods go to learn how to use their powers and hide their talents in the real world. She is extremely excited to finally be joining her brothers at the same school, hoping for a normal life. The Gods, however, have a different story. Blossom must now travel and start on her new journey before time runs out.
Relationships: Boomer/Bubbles Utonium, Brick/Blossom Utonium, Butch/Buttercup Utonium, Mike Believe/Robin Snyder, Mitch Michelson/Pablo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything but the plot of the story. The characters belong to Craig McCracken and all the mythological aspects are as accurate as possible to Greek Mythology.

**_Long ago, when the world was young, the greek gods decided that they were going to go into hiding about them being real. The ancient Greeks decided to spread the ideas to hope that the gods would come out one day. Sadly that never happened. What did happen, though, was that there became a spread of greek demigods around the world. There became small concentrations of greek demigods all over. Now the people that knew about this created a school in Townsville, USA. The demigods of America join together there to create this school to hide the children there until they can become normal enough for society._ **

“So tomorrow is the big day Robin. You ready?” I asked her as I was packing for my new boarding school. For the past 2 years, my brothers have been living there and now it’s finally my turn to go there.

“Yes! I am so excited! I hope that I meet a cute boy there. You too,” Her wide robin eye blue eyes gave me a wink. I knew she meant well but still. “Bloss, you know that you need to get over him, he’s not worth it.”

“I know Robin. I will, just not today. On to a more important matter, do you think there will be a library there?” I asked her. She just rolled her eyes and laughed at me. What can I say? I love books. 

“Are your brothers going to meet us at the gate?” She asked as I was putting a picture of the 4 of us in there. My dad, a professor at MIT, my two adopted brothers, and myself. They were much taller than me. Butch, my oldest brother, was 6’5 and extremely muscular. He had black spikes for hair, forest green eyes, and a confident smile. Boomer, my other older brother, was 6’1 and on the leaner side. He is skinny but the sweet, shy kind. He has the golden waves of his hair, cobalt blue eyes, and a smile that lights up the entire room. I look nothing like them, a redhead with bubblegum pink eyes from my mother. I am not short, only about 5’7 but, compared to them, I am tiny. The picture was from my dad’s first day on his new job. 

“No, they have to greet all the boys that are coming. I heard that we are getting our tour by Bubbles and Buttercup. They sound very interesting, based on their names,” I said as I giggled. Robin just looked at me and laughed with me.

“I can’t wait. I hope we get to live in the same dorm.”

“I bet we will since we are the same age,” I replied. It only made logical sense.

“You think our moms will be there?” she asked. I sat down on the bed with her.

“I would love them to be there but, you can’t bet on it. You know how busy they are, taking care of the world. I bet that she is so proud of you Robin. I know that I am. If she isn’t there, don’t worry, you have me and I bet our new friends there huh?”

“Yeah, you’re right,” she said with a sniffle. I know that she always struggled with her family. They didn’t see her as the same because she was an affair in her family. 

“Now I know that you need sleep, you don’t want bags under your eyes do you?” I teased her. She just laughed and smiled at me. She got up and wiped her eyes. I wrapped my arms around her and she wiped her tears away.

“I’ll see you tomorrow ok? It’s only a thirty-minute drive and we have to be there for 8, ok? Meet me here at 7:15, it’s better to be early than late,” I told her. She just laughed at me.

“You always have to be so organized don’t you, Blossy?” she teased me. I just stuck my tongue out at her and now she walked out of my room and out of the house. I heard the door shut and went down for dinner.

“Hey dad, are you going to be ok? I can always stay here if you want me,” I asked him as I sat down. He turned and put down the plates. He made steak and broccoli for dinner, one of my favorites. 

“Sweetie, I promise you. I will be totally fine. I’ll be working at my school and you know that it gives me faith that you can do great things at your new school. Your brothers will be.”

I smiled and we ate in silence until the end of dinner. I got up and put the plates away in the dishwasher. I kissed his head and told him goodnight. 

I walked back up into my room. It was pink and covered in books and maps. My suitcase was all packed and I got into my PJs. I tucked myself into bed with a stuffed bear with a red baseball cap on its head. I’ve had Teddy since I was 2. He was a gift from my mom when she came to visit me. I slept with him every night. I closed my eyes and finally drifted off to sleep, waiting for the next day to come in anticipation.

_ “Baby girl, you’re almost there. Don’t let ordinary people scare you, just keep making your dreams come true.” _

The ride over to the school was quiet since we were both nervous about this new chance. We finally can accept our fate as children of powerful gods. I looked at Robin, wearing a cream tee and a denim skirt. She wore her hair down and only had a small amount of makeup for the day. I felt the car stop and I looked at my outfit one more time, a pink tank, white jeans, pink hightops, and a red and white checkered flannel. I checked for my red bow in my hair, it is my lucky charm after all. “Well, here we are girls. I know both are going to have so much fun here at the school. Let me know how your first day is ok? I love you so much,” Professor said. He hugged both of us and drove off after a few tears in his eyes. 

I looked at Robin, grabbed her hand, and now looked at the school. It was a giant college, buildings coming out of the ground everywhere. The buildings were completely modern, having the nice brick heritage inbred into the buildings and huge windows that gave the warm light feeling. There was a giant steel gate that goes over the freshman orientation tables, which is where Robin and I headed over to.

Robin and I walked over to the table. The tables were separated by last names, R-Z. “The last name?” the woman asked. 

“Utonium and Snyder” I replied. The woman nodded, checked off our names, and radioed to someone.

“Blossom? Robin?” a voice said. I turned to see two girls, walking over to us. One was a short girl with bright sky blue eyes and her curly blonde hair in pigtails. She was wearing a blue sundress with sunflowers on it and black mary janes. The other one had short black hair with lime green eyes. She was wearing a black tank top with green running shorts and black hightops. She was a little taller than the other one. 

“Hi, that’s us,” Robin said. The blonde smiled and the black-haired one smirked.

“Hi. I’m Bubbles and this is Buttercup. We're going to be your tour guides and your new roommates!” she squeaked. Robin smiled hugely and I just nodded at her.

“Bubs? Let’s get this show on the road. We have the pep-rally and the beginning swim meet to make sure we make it on time to. Let’s get you girls unpacked huh?” Buttercup spoke. She had a nice voice. I nodded and grabbed my bag. Bubbles seemed to be interested in Robin’s outfit so those two started talking. I looked at Buttercup.

“Do you mind me asking who your parents are?” I looked at her. She shrugged.

“No. My mom is Artemis, although it was more of an asexual relationship kind of thing. My dad was a sperm donor and my mom has one kid once every 200 years if that. I got blessed with the best mom ever,” she smirked at me. I laughed and she joined me in laughing too. “Who is yours?”

“My mom is Athena. It makes sense. I have my three favorite books with me in my suitcase,” I told her with a blush on my cheeks. I know I shouldn’t be embarrassed, being the daughter of Athena but I still am. I just don’t want to be known just for reading. She laughed at me and just nodded. 

“Don’t worry. I had a feeling and Bubbles asked the department before to make you comfortable. There is your bookshelf in there and you have your desk.”

“That was sweet of her to do. Is she always that sweet and bubbly?” I asked her.

“Yeah, she is. Trust me, you get used to it after a while.” She paused, seeming to want to say more but she didn’t. “Do you play any sports?” 

“No, although I do love watching them. My brothers play baseball and football here, I believe. They love playing and I was always their number one cheerleader. Well me and my dad of course,” I told her. She just laughed in response.

“I know you’re wondering and yes I do play basketball, archery, and soccer. I also do hunt for fun,” she told me. I just laughed again, waiting to find the right words.

“Ironic isn’t it?” I asked her. She nodded, understanding my joke about her mom. It was nice for someone to find them funny for once. 

“Well here we are,” she said as I finally paid attention to our surroundings. There was a big, wooden cabin with windows peering outside and a beautiful flower garden outside. The flowers looked like Fire Lilies. 

“Aren’t those poisonous to humans?” 

“Yup, that’s why I planted them. I hate humans but love flowers. Flowers are my secret pleasure. I want to go around the world and collect rarest flowers. I have a whole greenhouse to myself, after threatening the super intention and my mom coming down to pull a string.”

“You’re mom visited you!? That’s so awesome!” I yelled. She looked at me sheepishly.

“Yeah, she wants me to feel loved. I mean I am her only child right now,” she said as she opened the door.

The cabin has a little kitchen, a small living room, two bunk beds, and a bathroom. There were a tv and an Xbox on the console under the tv. There was a vanity against one of the walls. I found a small bookshelf next to the top bunk of one of them and decided that it was mine. 

“I hope that shelf is big enough. I had my brother build it for me. He is a Hepheasus kid. You know how they are always so handsy.” I heard Bubbles say next to me. I wrapped my arms around her.

“Thank you. You have no idea how much that means to me. I usually get made fun of for my intelligence,” I told her as I was hugging her. She hugged me back and I released her. She smiled and I saw her eyes water a little.

“Oh don’t worry about me, I am too emotional for my good. Anyways, welcome to the Power Puff Cabin. We’re the only cabin with four bunks. All the others have two but this year, they decided to expand us. The dean of the school decided that we were the best fit for you two. Your dad is pretty high up on the donor list and you have two brothers that go here too?” Bubbles asked me curiously.

“Yeah, they are my adoptive so they don’t look anything like me but I love them because they are my brothers. Dad took them in when I was 2 so I don't remember much without them being around. They are the ones who got me to come out of my shell, even in high school. They made me try out for cheerleading so I did that until they graduated, then I didn’t do it anymore because it was for them. Point is, I love my brothers and I can’t wait for you to meet them. Knowing them, they’ll love you both a ton as I do already,” I smiled at them

“They are hot too,” Robin snuck in. I smacked her on the arm. “What? It’s true, they are like every girl’s dream. One has the dream athlete bad boy look and the other is the shy athlete dream boy.”

“Robin! Those are my brothers!” I yelled at her. The other two laughed.

“Don't worry about it. We’re used to girls gushing over her brother,” Buttercup pointed to Bubbles. She looked down at her watch. “Shit we’re going to be late. Let’s go!”

Bubbles straightened out her hair and dress, Buttercup didn’t care, and Robin checked herself in the mirror. I grabbed teddy out of my bag and put him on my bed. I turned and fixed my bow. I looked down, making sure that my first impression to everyone made me look somewhat sophisticated but yet a good friend.

After 10 minutes of walking, we blend into the crowd and walk into the gym. We found our seats, in the middle of the school’s gymnasium. There was a pool that was covered by a giant cement block that fits around it to cover it. I saw a podium and a few of the administrative officers in seats next to it. An older man, about 60, walked up to the podium and the entire gym went quiet. I sat on the edge of our friend group with Buttercup next to me on my left. There was a strawberry blonde girl on the other side of me, looking extremely slutty. She was wearing a pink crop top and shorts that barely covered half of her butt. 

“Hey don’t pay attention to those girls. They all are trying to get attention from the boy’s teams. Also, you can call me BC, Buttercup is way too long,” BC said to me and I laughed quietly.

“Welcome to a new year for Townsville High for the Gifted. I am the president of the school, Dr. Pierce. We all know why you’re gifted. Now, we at the beginning of every year like to have a representative from each god come up here to show the range of students and activities that happen at the school, depending on the parent. Let’s get a representative from each medical god or goddess first please.” he spoke. 

“Now as you all know, I picked these students because they portray what it means to be a part of this school, even if some of them don’t always get the best grades.” The crowd laughed at this.

I looked down to see Robin laughing at the line a couple of minutes later.

“Robin, who did you find this time?” I ask her.

“And last but not least, the head of our student medical field, along with being one of our best swimmers, Mike Believe.” A boy, probably 19, stepped forward. He had light brown hair and almost gray looking else. He was about Boomer’s height.

“Him. He is such a dork! Did you see him trip over his shoelace?” Robin asked. The three of us just laughed. 

“He is my brother’s best friend. We’ll meet him after the rally,” Bubbles replied and giggles. Robin nodded and then watched him for the rest of the pep rally, trying to see if he’ll become a klutz again. The president kept going on, introducing every subcategory. I saw BC almost fall asleep. I nudged her gently, making sure she didn’t fall asleep.

“Now, last but not least, the Olympians and Pan please.” Buttercup and Bubbles got up and looked at us with worry.

“We’ll be back. Promise” Bubbles reassured us. I scooted closer to Robin. I looked down the line, not recognizing any of them other than BC and Bubbles.

“Bloss, look. It’s your brothers.”

I looked and there they were. The two dorks themselves. They were looking in the crowd like they were searching for someone. Oh no. They were looking for me. I dove under Robin’s arm as Dr. Pierce started up again.

“Now we’ll go by order. Zeke Green, the son Zeus. The senior of baseball.” The kid was barely 5’5 and acting like he owned the place. The freshmen all booed and he stepped back. 

“Looks like there is going to be some bias. Let’s make this fun then? Freshmen, cheer the loudest for your favorite olympian child ok?” the whole crowd fired up by that. Butch’s chest just got puffed up from what I could see. This is asking for trouble now. Shouldn’t Dr. Pierce know this kid’s ego doesn’t need to be inflated more?! 

“Next is Brian Ramos, son of Poseidon. He runs the aquatic program and is the manager for the division one country championship-winning swimming team.” The crowd cheered nice and loud for this one. Robin had her eyes on this one. It seemed to me she was developing a little crush.

“You should go talk to him. He is your type,” I looked at the boy, dirty blonde with blue eyes and no muscle. “Don’t worry about me ok? You need to go have a boy, go for it.” I smiled at her and she smiled back. We looked at the next person to follow.

“Pablo Mendes, the son of Pan. As well as being one of the top three swimmers, he also runs the music program for the young children that come and visit the school.” He was a tall boy, probably 6’2 with dark brown and chocolate eyes. He looked muscular and had a confident smile. The crowd went the loudest about this, especially with all the what I’m guessing Hera girls and Robin too.

“Our daughter for Hestia, Michelle Reefs, is the runner of keeping the school clean and understands the importance of healthy mental relaxes for the students. She is the one that started a mental health relaxation program and gave you all the options to use our student lounge.” The crowd wasn’t as loud but Robin was supporting her. I could see how Robin is super in love with that idea.

“The younger of our double trouble, Boomer Utonium the son of Hermes. He plays on our champion baseball team and makes sure all the mail is sent in on time. You all know everything else about him.” the president barely got done talking when the whole gym erupted with the cheer and Boomer stepped forward, bowed, and got back into line.

“Stephanie Cost, the daughter of Hera. A senior we can’t forget.” we all turned to one of the seniors yelling “she cost us our trip last year.” The freshmen class was not impressed and barely clapped. 

“Brick Bellum, son of Hephaestus. Our last but certainly not least in the top three of our swimming team, also loving to run our mechanics department and being the top of his class in grades.” He looked about 6’3, the perfect height. He had crimson eyes that you could lose your mind into, with enough muscle to make any girl scream. He had a short cut of hair with a little scruffy beard to match and wore a backward red baseball cap. His arms looked like they were sculpted from the gods. The crowd erupted with praise and I couldn’t help but stare at his perfectness.

“Hey Bloss, are you ok?” I heard in the back of my mind. He smirked and my heart flipped. “Blossom? Are you ok?” I looked at Robin and nodded.

“Yeah totally fine,” I replied. I shook my head and ripped my eyes away from him. Boys were a menace to your work. I need to focus on school, not dumb boys.

“Dave Reap is the son of Hades. Smart as all hell but doesn’t do too much other than keeps the school rich,” the president jokes. There was a small clap and he continued.

“Mitch Mitchelson son of Dionysus, our residence party boy. He helps with the music program but does most of the party planning and one of the only three sophomores up here.” The crowd loved this one. He seems kind of cool.

“Our head farmer, Caroline Bark, daughter of Demeter. She helps cook and runs the agriculture department around here.” The crowd was ok.

“Daughter of Athena, Jennifer Woods. She is the valedictorian in the senior class. She also runs the library, which the students seem to go more to because of her being there most of the time.” It was the girl that was sitting next to me. She puts a bad name on the children of Athena. How she is the smartest I don't know. I saw the boys go crazy but more importantly, he looked at Brick with the lustiest look. My heart sank but I smirked. Guess they were made for each other. 

“Our resident tough girl, Buttercup Hunter, the daughter of Artemis. She is the captain of the soccer, basketball, and archery teams. She is a real spitfire, and one hell of an athlete.” the whole crowd, including Robin and I cheered loud and proud. She looked at us and smiled the sly smile she has.

“The oldest of double trouble, Butch Utoninium, son of Ares. The captain and quarterback of the football as well as the captain of running campus security.” Butch smiled and stepped forward. I dove my head down as the crowd erupted with the loudest cheering, even from the guys. I heard the mic shift and Butch’s booming voice over the speaker.

“Hello everyone! First of all, thank you all for your support. This is what this school was meant to sound like.” The crowd laughed at this. “Secondly, my brother and I aren’t the only Utoniums in school anymore. We have our lovely baby sister joining us this year. Just making sure everyone knows so no one messes with her.” He gave the crowd a look over in seriousness then smiled. “Anyways! Continuing the contest with the lameos and then they’ll announce the best. Who is that?” The crowd yelled ‘You!’ and clapped as Dr. Pierce continued with the last few introductions.

He went over Apollo’s kid who was ok. “And last but not least, our school sweetheart, daughter of Aphrodite, Bubbles Bellum! Dare I say more,” he laughed into the mic and the whole crowd went wild.

“No surprise, the freshman favorite is Butch Utoninium. I would personally like to thank all of you for participating. Now, students, you are dismissed, and please enjoy the rest of the day. Do remember that we have the first swim meet today at 3 pm. Enjoy!” The crowd dismissed.

Robin and I got up out of seats and walked down to Bubbles and Buttercup. 

Butch turned to look at us and I swear, I’ve never seen him smile wider. He has this super protective thing about me. 

“Blossom!” He yelled as he picked me up and spun me around. 

“Butch! Put me down!” I yelled. He looked at me with puppy dog eyes and I gave him the stern look. He put me down and murmured ‘sorry sis’. I heard footsteps next to me and turned to see Boomer walking over with Mike and Brick. 

“Butch, what did we talk about when she got here? Hey petal, good to see you” Boomer said as he hugged me. I looked at him with a little anger because of the nickname.

“I appreciate the enthusiasm but did you have to embarrass me in front of the whole school?” I asked him. He and Boomer looked at me with sad eyes.

“We just wanted to make sure you are recognized for your greatness.”

“But you guys made it so I’m recognized for your greatness, not mine. I just wanted this school to be different than the last one. Did you even think about it?” I looked at them both in the eyes and felt a hand on my shoulder.

“Blossy, they just meant well. They always do. You know that.” Robin spoke the truth.

“I’m sorry guys, I just wanted..” I got cut off by the major big brother sandwich. 

“I’m sorry too little sis.” They both replied and I hugged them back. I pulled away to Buttercup and Bubbles a little in shock. 

“Are you guys ok? Oh right, I’m sorry, this is Boomer and Butch, my brothers.” I smiled.

“These two idiots are the ‘hot’ brothers Robin was talking about?” I nodded.

“No need for introductions, they are a part of our friend group,” Bubbles smiled and I felt a little relieved. I still wanted to go organize my room. I look over to see Robin wanting to say something. 

“I’m going to talk to the cute kid. Are you going to be ok?” I nodded and smiled at her. She walked off on her own and I felt so proud.

I turn only to collide with a brick wall. I look up to see a pair of crimson eyes looking at me.

“I am so sorry. I’m just a klutz,” I said to him. He just looked at me.

“Hey, don’t worry about it. I am Brick, by the way, Bubbles’ brother.”

“Thank you for the bookshelf. I love it,” I replied. I felt a blush creep on my cheeks like a little school girl. He was just a boy. A god sent from Olympus boy.

“I’m Mike, by the way,” I tore my eyes away from the crimson ones and met a steel blue pair instead. I stuck out my hand to shake his. 

“So very nice to meet you. I guess you are the ones that have been taking care of my brothers?”

“Yeah, they are tough to control a lot of the time. Brick usually can hold them in place though,” Mike replied and I looked at my brothers. Boomer looked down at the ground and Butch send me his signature wolf smile.

“Well, thank you both for taking care of them.”

“They are wild beasts. I would like a payment.” Brick winked at me and I laughed a little. They both seemed to be very good guys.

“She is a goddess in the kitchen,” Butch retorted. I looked at him and felt Brick smirk behind me.

“So I think I deserve a dinner, Pinky” I hated that nickname.

“And I have to go organize my cabin and unpack. I guess one of us is getting our wish. See you all later.” I walked out the door and back to the cabin.

Why was my heart beating 1000 miles per hour every time he smirked. What was with his voice that made me fall so low. I don’t understand. This is my new start, I’m almost to my destiny. I know it, I just hope my heart doesn’t keep looping in and out of fantasy with him.

I unlock the door and sit on my bed. Teddy was the first thing I brought out. I picked him up and felt my emotions getting to me again. Why did a man always have to come in at the worst times, first David? No, I promised Robin I would move on. I looked around my room and realized I had some serious work to do before any sadness could be dealt with.

It was about 2 hours until someone came over to the cabin. By then I had set up my area of the room. I put my books on the shelf along with my picture of the family. I hung up my clothes and filled up the drawers with all the items I brought with me. I was always the most organized of my siblings. I looked into my smaller case, filled with all my “nerdy” essentials, such as maps, research papers, supplies, my computer, and lastly, my dance shoes.

When I was little, I used to dance classical, ballet, and freestyle. My brothers would always go to my recitals but when I got into high school, there was no dance program at my school so I stopped. I still love it but I stopped once and for all because of David.

David and I met in my freshman year of high school. He was a really sweet guy in the beginning and he impressed me with his intelligence. The only thing, in the beginning, that way off was that he convinced me dancing was stupid and not an important life skill so I stopped dancing. My family encouraged me to keep dancing but if David didn’t like it, it wasn’t worth it in my mind. I never thought of it before now but it should’ve been a major sign. We dated for almost all four years until the night before prom. I caught him cheating on me and dumped him. The next day, I didn’t even go to prom, just to see him win prom king with Natalie as the queen. I decided from that day forward, I wouldn’t fall for another boy. I was just distracted from what mattered, my career.

I looked at my shoes, just to hear a knock on the door. I pushed them into my bottom drawer and saw that my brothers walked through the door.

“What’s up? I was going to be there in a couple. I can’t deal with a mess, like your rooms.” I looked at the boys and they just laughed.

“You’re right, don't go to our cabin. By the way, there is a dance team here and the library is huge. Plus the Athena people are excited to meet you.” 

“All of our friends think you’re really cute and fun. You did seem a little flustered by Brick. Are you ok? You haven’t gotten over your childhood fear have you?” Boomer asked as he sat down next to me. He grabbed Teddy and gave him to me. Butch sat down next to me and wrapped his arm around me. 

“No! I’m over that fear! And you’re not supposed to be telling everyone that I love to cook! I don’t want any guys coming after me. I’m done with boys.” I replied to them.

“You ok then?” Boomer asked. I shook my head. “Are you ready to go join us for the swim meet? There is no way that I am letting you miss out on this event. I know you’re not that social but the girls will be there. Plus you need to go get yourself out there” Butch spoke. I looked at him and nodded. I got up, put Teddy on my bed, and smooth out my hair. Boomer straightened my bow about and Butch grabbed my jacket.

“Do I look ready for college yet?” I asked them. They both laughed at me and walked out the door behind me.

“So are you two friends with Brick?” I asked them as we walked towards the gym again. 

“Yeah. He is one of our best friends. He does swim but he also is in the junior basic course that we have and he is just such an awesome guy in general. He tutored me when I was failing PreCalculus our freshman year. I know that you could’ve helped but I wasn’t going to bother you.” Butch told me. Boomer seemed a little uncomfortable.

“Hey, you ok Sparky? You seem nervous about something,” I said to him. I’ve been calling him that for years. When he would get a cold, he used to sneeze and it would cause electrical outages. I bet he still does it. He just smiled at me.

“I’m good Petal, just want to make sure the guys do great today.” He flashed me a smile but it didn’t seem too convincing. He never really gets nervous unless it’s an important event.

“What’s wrong, Boom?” Butch asked. We both knew he couldn’t lie to us. 

“I just don’t want to mess up. I was hoping to ask Bubbles if she would go to the party next week with me. I bet she doesn’t like me.” Boomer never got nervous around girls. This is new.

“Dude, she likes you. Trust me, just ask.” Butch spoke and I nodded. It seemed like Bubbles was so sweet and I could somewhat tell there was something there. I guess I have to do some investigation myself.

The rest of the walk to the gym was a personal tour of the campus, even telling embarrassing stories of certain spots. I couldn’t stop laughing as we walked into the gym again. The cover of the pool was taken off and the other schools occupied the side of the gym that our school wasn’t in. it was roaring with life. I followed my brothers up to wear their friends sitting.

“Hey! You feel better, Blossy?” Robin asked me as I sat down.

“Yeah, I just needed to go organize my side of the room. I couldn’t deal with it being packed up still. I just wanted it to be perfect Robin.” She just smiled at me.

“So, you missed funny stories from the guys and BC was telling me about your brothers. They seem to fit this school perfectly.” Honestly, I didn’t expect anything less. We all have always dreamed of going to this school, just to feel normal.

“Also, I talked to Brian. He was super cute and even gave me his number! I’m so excited! I can’t wait to watch him work,” Robin winked at me. BC started laughing with me.

“Brian? He’s a complete asshole. Don’t waste your time, he just wants to touch every fish in the sea.” Buttercup spoke. I shuttered thinking about him using Robin.

“She can make her own Buttercup decisions. You know that Brian can be nice. Maybe Robin is the one to get him out of his playboy streak.” Bubbles interjected. She always seemed so hopeful. 

A red flash caught the corner of my eye. I looked over to see the Athena girl standing near the locker room and I rolled my eyes and felt my heart get a little sad. Why do I care? 

“So what’s the deal with Jennifer standing near the locker room?” Robin asked the girls, must have been as curious as I was. 

“She still has this major crush on my brother. She’s asked him multiple times, even trying to get me to charm him into liking her.” 

“Plus she is a slut and fake as hell. She even went for your brothers as well last year,” BC added. I looked at her like she was a hydra.

“Ew! She’s fake. I can’t believe she would go for those dorks. I know that they are a good fit for the school but they can’t be that wanted. Can they?” I was afraid to ask. The boys had always had a player streak back in high school. Girls would even try to get close to me so then they could get a shot at my brothers’, even wanting both at the same time. Bubbles’ eyes lit up.

“Your brothers are the reason that the other sports are known again! Butch became the leading quarterback in his freshman year with leading them to back-to-back championships. Boomer is the first baseman for the team and the lead homerun hitter. Last year he got the baseball team to the championship. In his last hit, he got a grand slam and won the game for the team. You didn’t know this?” Bubbles asked. I shook my head, honestly shocked.

“We agreed when they went off to this school, we would not talk about our accomplishments until we all were in this school. They wanted me to see it first hand before I could be jealous of what I was missing. It wasn’t that much fun in high school without them. Honestly, the only reason I don’t hate high school too much is because of Robin.” I replied.

“What happened?” Bubbles asked. Buttercup looked interested too.

“I had a boyfriend that made me feel like garbage and ruined my social life by cheating on me with the most popular cheerleader. I missed my prom because of that and I lost my love of dance,” I responded. It seemed that Bubbles was going to say something when a whistle interrupted a response and I saw the men’s team come.

They were all in tracksuits that wore blue with white stripes. I saw Pablo, Mike, and Brick talking as they were walking out. They all looked good in their uniforms. Mike was defined but still a little on the lean side, looking more towards Boomer than Butch. Pablo was more on the Butch side, extremely muscular and fit. 

The best one was Brick. He was the perfect combination of both. He had a great definition without it being too much. His abs were perfect and his biceps looked even better defined in the suit. I let out a little sigh involuntarily and heard a laugh next to me. I looked over to see the girls staring at me.

“What? Is there something on my face?” I asked. Buttercup just laughed and Bubbles giggled. 

“No, you are just making me laugh. So who is it that caught your eye?” Bubbles asked. I flushed and rolled my eyes.

“No one. I just am excited to see the famous swim team,” I nodded. She rolled her eyes playfully and I felt someone sit next to me. I turn to see those crimson eyes again and I can’t seem to not stare at them.

“Aren’t you supposed to be with your team, Brick?” Butch asked as he sat down next to him. Boomer and Mike joined him on the other side. I ripped my eyes away from his and looked down. 

“Glad you came back to see us Blossom. Butch and Boomer said that you like to unpack right away?” Mike asked me. I just nodded.

“I like being organized, unlike these two dorks over here.” I pointed to them and they laughed at me. I got up to stop leaning over Brick. It was just rude. None of them moved so I tried to push Boomer over.

“You know you can’t move me, Blossom. Butch is on that side. You’ve done this when you had your boyfriend over. Remember?” Boomer spoke.

“He’s my ex. I told you this,” I answered back.

“You never told us. Why? What happened?” I saw Butch’s eyes spark with light and Boomer’s hair started to stand up a little. They act this way when they get protective.

“It was just mutual. It wasn’t going to work. Just drop it ok?” I asked. They seemed to calm down. I saw everyone staring at me again. I guess I said it louder than I wanted to. 

The whistle for the first set of swimmers. They announced the breaststroke and Pablo was the rep from our team. I was walking back to my set and sat down.

I felt my back getting sore so I leaned back in my seat. Wow, these bleachers are nice and soft. I looked over to my left and saw BC and Robin laughing. I don't understand how I was sitting taller than them and why I was so far away until the scent of firewood, motor oil, and a little cinnamon hit me. I turned around, confused about why the bench was soft until I met a pair of deep crimson eyes again. Shit! I turned bright red and jumped up off his lap.

“Oh my gods, I am so sorry, Brick! I wasn’t paying attention and oh jeez,” I said as I sat down, trying to hide my bright red face with my hands. He just started laughing.

“Don’t worry about it. I was just enjoying the race anyways. You’re cool Pinky,” he said to me. He used that stupid name again.

“I am not Pinky! No one calls me that,” I said that under my breath. I looked to see Pablo finish first and was cheering. 

“I gotta get down there. I’ll be back after I crush these guys,” Mike turned to us. He did a handshake with my brothers and I rolled my eyes. That’s where they got handshakes from. I’m going to kill those two.

Mike stripped down to his suit and shot our group a smile. His eyes lingered on Robin for a moment but then got into the zone and put on his goggles. Brian was standing on the sideline, who was the one that caught her attention.

“Who is Robin looking at?” Bubbles whispered to me. 

“Brian. She got his number. Hopefully, she can have a real relationship.” Robin always put off her relationships to be with me. She would’ve been super popular in school if she wasn’t my neighbor and best friend.

“Well, now she can finally go get that boy that she has her eye on. I just do love romance.” Bubbles replied. I just laughed a little at the irony. 

“Hey, tonight we’re going to watch a movie and have a girl’s night ok? It's what we do when we first start. Even BC joins us,” Bubbles giggled. I relaxed a little and turned to see Mike getting to position for his butterfly. The whistle went off and I can’t say I am disappointed. He is fantastic, every move seeming natural and elegant in the water. He was in second place at the turnaround but the first place tripped up and stepped on his foot. Mike went ahead and took the chance to get in the lead. He pushed off and got his steady lead. I heard Brick inhale deeply next to me. I looked at him and tilted my head. He had his eyes closed and looked to be meditating before. It must be a thing here because I’ve seen my brothers do this before.

“Hey, are you ok?” I ask him, making sure he’s not dying or too stressed. I know my brothers tend to freak out before their games.

“Yeah, I just did this before meets. Just to help me stay focused and not get distracted by the outside world,” he replied. I felt bad because I did just interrupt him. “Don’t worry about yourself, you’re not a distraction.” 

I relaxed a little but then I thought how nice it might be nice to be a good distraction to him. Where did that thought come from? I can’t be distracted with any boys while I am in college. I have a goal and have to make it there. I try to be cool, calm, collected, like every Athena girl should be but it gets harder if you tend to be different than the stereotype. I just hope that I am not too different to be ignored by mom more than now.

“Nice job, Believe!” I snapped out of a daze, hearing my brother say that. He won first place. Robin was watching in her seat. He made eye contact with her and Bubbles elbowed me. 

“You can’t deny that he likes her. The way he looks at her.” I wasn’t sure whether to believe her or not even though I wanted to question but you never push a child of Aphrodite about love. They go on and on.

“Good luck bro,” Butch said and gave Brick a fist bump. He walked down the steps and took off his joggers. Brick put his things on the bench. Wow, he was in shape. A true chiseled god. He was more attractive than Apollo. He looked up at our group. Butch shot him a thumbs-up and the rest of us smiled. He smirked and stretched out. 

“Racers, to your marks.” 

They all got up on their respective boards and got into their positions. He was doing freestyle. The count went down

-5

-4

-3

-2

-1

“Go!” the announcer yelled. A splash went into the water. I heard cheering around us as Brick took the lead. I decided to join in. He looked fast, almost like real flames. He turned around at least two seconds before the others even came close to the turn around point.

“He has been training all summer. He wanted to be his record but he never had in training. He always gets too confident,” Bubbles told me. I kept focused, watching him just going faster and faster, almost as if he were trying to break the record.

“He’s going to do it, Bloss,” Butch grabbed my shoulders. He hit the wall and the announcer came on.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a new record in speed of backstroke of the school. Since 1993, the record had always been 8 seconds sharp but now we have 7.8 seconds. Congratulations to Brick Bellum and his family!”

Brick surfaced and got out of the water. He was dripping wet but the water outlined his muscles wonderfully. I felt my heart stop for a second. I can see why so many girls would find him attractive. He looked up at our group and smiled. For the first time, it was a real genuine smile. It was such a beautiful smile, it made me hold my breath by accident. 

The competition ended on that note and the school cheered so loud. We all walked down to congratulate him. Bubbles ran up to him and hugged him.

“I am so proud of you big brother! I love you,” she said as he squeezed her tight. It was adorable.

“Great job Brick. You nailed it, unlike last night,” Butch said with a wink as he hit him in the shoulder. I gave Butch a look.

“You are whipped by two women now aren’t you now?” Boomer teased. I thought right there that Butch was going to kill him. I reached my hand out to grab his arm.

“Two women?” Bubbles puzzled. Boomer looked at her adorably. Oh. I see what Butch was talking about when it came to the blondes.

“It’s a joke, Sunshine. Don’t worry about it,” Butch replied before Boomer could answer. Who was this other girl?

“So I believe that this calls for a celebration, correct?” Bubbles asked. We all nodded but Brick shook his head. 

“Can’t, little sis. I’ve got a ton of homework to start on. There is also a broken tractor again in the shop. We can do it this weekend though if I don’t get caught up in the shop.” Brick looked to see Bubbles giving him the biggest puppy-dog eyes I’d ever seen. Who could resist those! Brick looked her down, but after a minute, he couldn’t resist. “Fine, this weekend. I’ll ask Jones to let me off early.”

“And you call me whipped,” Butch laughed. Brick glared at him and that shut him right up.

Bubbles cheered. “Ok then, party at the boys’ cabin. You guys better decorate and get those hot wings that he loves.”

“Will do, Bubbles,” Boomer replied with a big smile.

“Now I am heading in for the night, see you girls later,” Brick said. The boys went off with him.

“Don't embarrass me too much,” Butch said as he gave me a nuggie. Boomer gently punched me in the shoulder and walked off with the guys.

“So now that’s settled, let’s go have a girls night ok?”

After a good hour of just chatting and rotating into the shower, Robin, Bubbles, Buttercup, and I were all ready for bed. It was about 9 pm and I was getting a little tired.

“Are you getting sleepy, Blossom?” Bubbles asked. I was brushing my hair and trying to stay a little focused.

“Yeah, just a little. I just had an exciting day.” 

“We did too. Let’s play a game before bed huh? A little Truth or Dare?” 

“BC, go first then.” 

“Fine.”

“Truth or Dare?”

“Truth,” she replied.

“So what is the deal with you and Butch?” I asked her innocently. They seemed to know each other, all though he never talked about her. He always talked about girls with me, trying to get my approval.

“Well, no offense, he’s a complete asshole sometimes. He is overconfident and irritating and incompetent. He doesn’t ever think and he is too oblivious for his good.” I looked at her with a questioning look. “He just is a flirt and it makes me mad because all he does is break their hearts for no other reason than he gets bored.”

“Yeah, he did that in high school. Although, a little secret. If he tells you he’s had sex, he hasn’t. He told me one night when he was drunk, that he was waiting for the perfect girl to come into his life.” I told them. Bubbles giggled and BC almost peed her pants. Robin and I were laughing too, even knowing the story too well.

“Oh, that’s good. Ok, Robin, truth or dare,” BC asked.

“Dare.”

“I dare you to text Brian about breakfast tomorrow.” Her face lit up with a pink dusting on her cheeks. She grabbed her phone and texted him. Now it was the waiting game.

“Bubbles, truth, or dare,” Robin asked.

“Truth.”

“How do you feel about Boomer?” I asked her before Robin could ask her questions.

“I like him a lot. I just think he wants to be friends. He always talks to me and we have good conversations but whenever I ask him about his love life, he gets really quiet. I don’t care who it is, I just want to know who this girl is that he likes.” I started to laugh after I thought for a second. Did she miss his whole idea of him being in love with her!? Bubbles started to pout.

“I’m not laughing at your crush, I’m just laughing because, for a daughter of love, you sure miss his signals. I shouldn’t tell you but, he’s really into you.” BC nodded her head in agreement.

“Really?” I nodded.

“Ok Blossom, your turn.”

“I’ll do the truth.”

“Do you have a crush on Brick?” 

Everything stopped. I was in shock.

“Blossom I’ve known you for years, you haven’t gotten that flustered since David,” and at the name, I remembered why I don't go out with boys. 

“It’s nothing. Really. I shouldn’t be trying to pursue anything either.”

“Bloss, c’mon. He won’t break your heart. He seems genuine. You can’t just focus on your career either! It’s not healthy!”

“He is Blossom! My brother is a really sweet guy. He just doesn’t date anymore. He did one girl, but she was a real slut. She cheated on him with some football player and he swore off dating since.” I knew that it was a bad idea to even think about him. He wasn’t interested, and neither am I, even if something tells me I am inside.

“Bubs, don't break her heart more,” BC said to her. I got up from the circle, not wanting to play and just wanting to go to bed.

“Hey, you ok?” BC asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just am going to head off to bed. Goodnight girls,” I said as I climbed into bed. I found teddy and hugged him real close.

It must be just a simple attraction. A boy and a girl. I couldn’t be worth his time. Plus I have school to focus on. I’m not going to become the leader of the class chasing after some guy. I don’t have time for men. I have to work hard to get where I am going, or else I’ll never make it to my dream.

The girls whispered as they found their respective beds and turned off the lights. I finally closed my eyes and could see it now, graduating with straight a’s and finally making my mother proud and watching me become the best chemist and doctor in the entire world, curing cancer and everything after.

  
  



	2. Finding the Passion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My goal is posting once every two weeks but I am starting college on the 24th. Please forgive me but I will try my best to keep a good schedule. I hope you all enjoy it😁

_ We had been flirting for a little bit when he just sat down next to me in the park. My hair was down that day and he was looking at me. I was just trying to work when he kissed my cheek.  _

_ “You’re quite beautiful,” he said to me as he pushed a lock of hair back behind my ear. I just blushed and there it was our first kiss. David was so sweet. He was perfect. That was the lead to four years of being with him. _

_ “Honey, you’re here. David is up in his room.” Mrs. Cambell said to me. I thanked her and I started walking up the stairs. I smoothed out my dress and made sure I looked perfect.  _

_ “Oh, David!” I heard a moan come from his room. I pushed the door open to see Natalie getting taken care of by David. I stop in my tracks and just drop the flowers. He turns and sees me.  _

_ “Baby, it’s not what it looks like,” David pleaded. _

_ “Oh, you mean you giving the most popular girl in school oral sex? Oh yeah, it’s not what it looks like.” I spat at him. I can’t believe I was with him for 4 years. I mean I just never expected this. “And to think that you were loyal. How long has this been going on?” _

_ “About 3 years, right David? Don't lie to the girl. I mean you, Blossom, was just the cover to his family that he was a good guy. He loves me, don't you David,” she said with the sickening smile of hers. _

_ “So this is why you always wanted me to be physical with you? Two girls huh? Well done David. You don’t have to use me as a cover anymore. Have your cheerleader instead,” I said as I walked out of the house and drove my car home.  _

I woke up with tears running down my face. I look at the clock, 2:30 am. There was no way I could sleep now. I got up and opened the drawer that held my dance shoes. They were still stiff, barely worn in. Dad got them for me when I started my freshman year of high school. They were a soft pink pair of hightops for hip-hop. I grabbed them and opened the cabin door. Maybe I can find the dance studio in this place. 

I never realized how huge the campus was until walking around it at night. The buildings were huge and very creepy in the darkness. I looked and the name on the building was “Apollo’s Building for the Arts”. It seemed that this is the place to be. I pulled at the door, praying it was open. I guess the gods wanted me to go into the doors. I walked down the huge hallways and looked through each window in the doors. There was a sculpting room, painting, writing, even just a creative zone. Then I saw it, the dance studio. It was a big room, wide windows running up the walls, with bars against a wall of mirrors. It was a gorgeous studio, made for creating wonderful dance routines and letting the creativity run free. 

I felt like a little girl again. I sat down on the floor and emptied my bag. I grabbed my hair ties and wrapped my hair into a bun. I looked to see my cherry red bow that I always wore for my dance recitals. I put it into my hair and I felt a rush of fresh air into my lungs. I grabbed out my stereo and put in the disk that I grabbed, “My hits.” I put in and let the music flow through the room. 

I heard the first line come on and I just let the music move me. One step. Two-step, gentle jump. I look at myself in the mirror. It was like I was little again, really forgetting everything that happened and just performing in my living room for my dad and brothers. I started to sing to the music too like I was performing for all those people that were strangers, yet fans of me. 

“First, when there’s nothing” I sing to myself. I just close my eyes and let the song come through. It felt freeing to be back into the dance studios. I picked up the dance a little as the beat got faster.

“What a feeling” I sing again, making it known that this is my new domain. My stress reliever. This song paired perfectly how I was feeling. I can’t imagine anything better. I did some quick advance movements and even some flips in the air. 

Next thing I knew, it had been hours of music and I felt the sunlight on my back as I took a breath. The sunrise was a mix of reds and pinks in the sky. I shut off my music, ripped off my shoes, and smiled at the big windows. I looked at the wall and saw the clock saying 5:30. I ran out of the building and tried my best to not look exhausted.

I opened the door quietly, to try and not make any noise to wake up the other girls. Luckily only one was up, and the baby blue was in the shower. I threw the bag into the drawer and crawled into bed. I yawned and closed my eyes, falling asleep finally.

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

“Shut up!” Buttercup yelled at the clock, smashing it in the process. Bubbles walked out of the bathroom.

“That’s the third one this week!” she said. BC just huffed.

“Blossom, Robin, time to wake up. Today is your first day of school!” Bubbles said as she opened the curtains. BC hissed and wrapped herself in the sheets deeper. 

“Morning Bubs,” Robin said. She was always cheery when she woke up. Her bright blue eyes already were planning the day.

“So what’s the plan Bubs?” I asked her. She looked at me and smiled.

“There are classes, but they are separated by grade and parent. So for you, you have your classes in the Athena Building. The classes are higher rated than in AP college courses. Every parent has their building for schooling. Most people do go to the Athena building because that is where the library is also found. We have to meet up at lunch,” Bubbles replied. Her hair was already dry and put into pigtails. She let two pieces frame her face and put on her mascara. She was wearing a baby blue tank with white shorts and a pair of black sneakers.

“Should we be worried about Buttercup?” Robin asked. I looked to see the sheets still not moving. 

“Buttercup, time to get up,” I said as I pulled back the covers. She looked so disheveled in her sheets, having her shirt riding up a little. The part that made me smile so much was the little stuffed alligator that she had under her arm and the smile that she had on her face. It must have been a good dream.

I put my hand on BC’s shoulder. She jolted awake. 

“We’ve got to get ready for school,” I said. She looked at me and pushed me gently to get ready. I looked down and checked over my outfit again, a white button-down with a pair of pink jeans and a black blazer on top. Robin wore a faded orange skirt with a black one-shoulder shirt. She pulled her hair in a half up half down.

Buttercup finally got changed into a pair of ripped jeans and a green tee-shirt that showed some of her build. She threw a sweatshirt over herself like she was self-conscious of her body. 

“Are we ready?” I asked. BC seemed to be fine so I opened the door and hoped they wouldn’t notice that it was unlocked already.

“What’s the problem?” Bubs said to her. She seemed confused.

“What do you mean?” Buttercup replied. 

“You only snuggle with your gator that close when you have a bad or a really good dream,” Bubbles replied.

“Oh, it was a good dream. I was smashing my enemy into the ground,” she smiled at us.

_ She was thinking about it too much. Why would she be struggling in her dreams? ‘Maybe it’s because you were kissing a boy again in your dream. Why can’t you admit that boys are ok to love?’ Buttercup, you are going crazy.  _

“Ok Buttercup. I just don’t want you to be too crazy in your dreams.” Bubbles smiled.

“I’m fine. I am so hungry. Let’s hurry up already!” 

“So, are you going to talk to Brian today?” I asked Robin, wanting to take some of the pressure off of Buttercup. Robin’s ears perked up.

“I was going to ask if it was still ok if I go sit and talk to him?” She asked me.

“Robin, I don’t control your life. I have my studies and that’s all I need ok?” Robin smiled at me and ran in front of the group once she saw the boy’s head. I sighed, wondering if it was a good choice. 

“He’s not the best guy for her. There are plenty of other ones, such as Mike. He texted me last night about her! Omg, for a guy that swims, he sure gets sunk by Robin.” Bubbles told the two of us left. We both burst into a fit of laughter.

“Is he at least a good guy?” I asked her. She nodded quickly.

“That guy would bend over backward for a girl he’s dating.” Buttercup butted in. I looked at Robin, she was so happy. I couldn’t deny her any more happiness.

“Have you thought about any cute boys yet Bloss?” Bubbles asked me. My mind went directly to those bright crimson eyes and those amazing biceps but I shook the thoughts away.

“No, boys aren’t my forte. I can’t say that the guys aren’t attractive but that’s not why I am here. I’m here for being the best in my class and to be super successful in my life.” I smiled. Bubbles seemed a little sad.

“No worries Blossom! I’m the same way. Bubbles, being the daughter of Aphrodite, just want everyone to find their love.” Buttercup replied. We walked into the cafeteria and I saw my dorky brothers with their friends at the table. I waved and got into the breakfast line. I am dying for something sweet. Lucky for me, there were strawberry waffles with whipped cream. That is my favorite breakfast food along with

“Bacon,” I said as I grabbed the tongs. Instead, I grabbed a hand. I yanked my hand back and was met with forest green eyes.

“Butch! Couldn’t you wait your turn!” I yelled at him. I punched him lightly in the arm and he just laughed. 

“Blossom. Just the girl I wanted to see,” he told me with his classic trouble-making smirk.

“What do you want, brother?” I asked him, anger in the tone of my voice. I grabbed my bacon and stood there.

“Can you do me a favor?” I nodded. “Can you make sure not to screw up my rep for being a ladies man? I must stay at the top.”

“Whatever,” I told him. I turned and walked to my table, which was just Buttercup and Bubbles. Robin went to go talk to Brian again. 

“Hey BC,” I sat down next to her. “I can’t believe my idiot brother,” I huffed the sentence as I looked down at my plate. I didn’t even get to grab my bacon.

“Which one?” Buttercup replied with a wink. I laughed.

“Boomer is not an idiot!” Both Buttercup and I looked at Bubbles. “Ok, maybe he’s not the smartest, but he’s not an idiot! Haven’t you heard his guitar playing? It’s a true talent.” 

“Well then,” I spoke. Bubbles flushed up a little and I just knew there was a backstory to her liking of him.

“Butch is a complete idiot. Is that who you were talking about?” Buttercup asked. I just nodded my head.

“Yeah, he told me to not ruin his reputation for being a ladies man.” I heard a snort next to me and saw Buttercup almost shoot milk out of her nose. “What? Am I missing something? He did have all the girls in my old school around his finger.”

“Butch?” I nodded in reply. “Butch never dated anyone when we’ve been here. He has girls hang all over him but he never has taken a chance. He flirts with them but I still think he hasn’t kissed a girl.” Bubbles replied.

“He’s kissed a girl. He’s gotten pretty far actually.” I blurted out. They both look at me. “We have thin walls at home.” The two start laughing. “It was gross but I just put headphones on. I would ‘scold’ them after she left. Butch has always had a type. He plays with any girl that has an attractive figure but his type truly is a girl that doesn’t take shit from him too much, is extremely feisty, and always fought for her independence.”

“That sounds like Buttercup,” Bubbles giggled.

I started laughing. Butch liking BC? C'mon, that has to be a joke. I think about the facts. He hasn’t dated a girl since last year, and he never talked about any girls at school. Plus Butch always talked about Buttercup at home, as they seemed to be good friends. Both the boys haven’t been dating in a whole year. Boomer usually isn’t flirtatious but Butch, this is unusual. Not saying that they didn’t flirt with others (Butch) but it makes sense. I felt a smile develop on my face. I may not be the daughter of Aphrodite but I sure can try. I’ll try with Bubbles first since there seems to be a better start on a relationship.

“So Bubbles,” I took a bite of my waffle. “How do you feel about my brothers?”

“They are nice. Butch is a little protective, from what I’ve seen and Boomer is nice and sweet and he’s handsome.”

“Oh, so you think so now?” Robin asked as she sat down. I snuck her a wink and Bubbles flushed. 

“Yeah, he’s really… Hey! Oh no!” Bubbles put her head on the table as I heard footsteps next to me. I turned to see my brothers and another kid with them.

“Morning Blossom! I wanted to introduce you to Mitch, he’s my bandmate.” Boomer said to me as he pointed to the kid. He had light brown hair, a skinnier figure, and hazel eyes. Mitch slid over next to BC. They did a little handshake.

“Oh I forgot to tell you, I’m in a band with Mitch and Pablo. He’s trying to convince Buttercup to join on vocals and bass but she keeps saying no.” I saw him look over to Bubbles.

“You should go check on her Sparky, she seems upset,” I said to him, looking at Buttercup with a wink. He gently walked over to her and sat next to her.

“Hey. you ok Bubsy?” He asked her. She looked up at him and I swear, I’ve never seen a better match in Olympus. I felt Boomer’s electricity act up a little when they made eye contact.

“Butch,” I turned my head as heavy footsteps came to our table, “You’re a real asshole. Don’t you have nothing better to do than harass your sister?” she asked him. 

“Nope, Butters. She is my sister, I can tease her however I want to,” he replied. Buttercup just rolled her eyes.

“So Butters, are you coming to be my jersey girl tonight?” I looked and was about to say something when he was slammed on the breakfast table.

“Why the hell would I be your jersey girl when there are so many other girls dying at the opportunity of being the girl of ‘The Star Quarterback!’” 

Butch just laughed and put his arm around her. He lent in and whispered into her ear, “Very true but none of those girls are you, Cupcake.” Her cheeks flushed up and she shoved him off of her. 

“You know that I would rather die than be your girl, Bitch. Leave me alone,” she spat at him. She was on top of him, shirt in her fists.

“Wow Cupcake, you’re even sexier when you get all angry. It is so hard to not make you my girl,” he spoke with a wink. She released him, completely mortified as she got even angrier. This time, I didn’t let her get to him before I did.

I sat him down in the seat.

“Guys, I would move if I were you.” Boomer said and everyone backed up a little.

“Butch is that how I taught you teach women? I thought after all those years of smackdowns from me, you would learn a lesson. Why can’t you act like Boomer for once?” I heard laughing around us. I couldn’t help embarrassing Butch just a little. “Buttercup is an independent woman, I bet if she wanted to be your girl, she would’ve kissed you already.” I heard a voice stop laughing and saw Mitch laugh even harder as BC blush and punch Mitch in the shoulder. “You know if I was mad, just know that you need to man up if you have a crush on a girl.” Butch was looking down at the table. I kissed his forehead, knowing it would make him feel better.

“I’m sorry. I am,” he said under his breath.

“You’re fine, Muscles.”

Butch looked at Buttercup quickly. She had a little smile.

“You call your brother, muscles?” Mitch asked me. 

“Yeah, when he was little, he would always flex his arms when there was nothing. I used to joke with him about being ‘muscles because he’s got none!’ He would always pout at me.” I started laughing at the thought of baby Butch.

“It’s not funny Blossom. I was always strong,” Butch flexed. I rolled my eyes.

“And I am the daughter of Demeter.”

**BRING! BRING!**

“You know what that means, school,” Robin said to me. I laughed and grabbed her arm. I had a good feeling about today.

Today was the hardest day of school ever. Not! They said that Athena’s kids have the hardest courses but it seemed easy. I mean I was the only freshman in the school for Athena’s children. There is a special school that most Athena kids go outside of this one but I decided to go here instead to be with my brothers. The classes were mostly one-on-one because of what grade and relations I had. I did meet a sophomore named Pam who was nice. I sat with her in the classes that were shared for all of the children. They decided to move me up to normal sophomore classes because I need to be challenged at the end of my day.

My favorite part was going into the library for my private study. It was as tall as 3 stories and there were so many books, I wouldn’t even come close to reading them all in just 4 years. There were ancient scrolls from the Library of Alexandria, and everything before and after. I stood in the middle for a whole 5 minutes, just soaking it in. I also noticed that I have unlimited access to the library until 11 pm when it closes its major archives. All Athena children get the key to open the library whenever but not the archives. My study was the last class of the day, happening right after lunch. I got so caught up with it, that I forgot about lunch, even though my study was after it.

“Hey Blossom!” I saw Pam waving at me. She was a shorter brunette with some blue highlights in her hair. She was the daughter of Amphitrite, queen of the seas. She had deep sea blue eyes and a sweet face. She ran over to where I was sitting.

“What’s up?” I asked. She looked a little nervous. 

“I am so confused about math. Could you help me?” I nodded and she sat down next to me. As she was doing problems, I saw a red flash in the corner of my eye. I looked and saw him. He was in the library, wearing a red cap(?) and jeans that fit him just right. I saw two words on the cover, Quantum Physics _. _ That’s a hard subject. I am impressed. I just kept staring at him out of my own will and couldn’t stop imagining him sitting down next to me and discussing cars. They have always interested me in a very curious manner. I just want to know how they work.

“Blossom? Are you ok?” I snapped back to reality, 

“Yup, we’re all set. Let me look over your work,” I took one glance back at Brick and finally got back down to work. After an hour of holding her hand through the work, I let her go and I could finally enjoy reading again in the library. I took my book out of my bag and opened up to where I left off.

_ “But Diane! It’s too dangerous for you to go. You are going to kill yourself! I just found you! I can’t let you go!” The prince looked at his beloved assassin as tears were threatening to leave his eyes. She stepped up to him. _

_ “You know I have to do this. It is my destiny to avenge my loved ones and maybe one day, we can be a normal husband and wife in a different life. But for now, you must go, find a better woman than me. Goodbye, my prince.” Diane never called him that unless she was being professional. He threw himself at her and kissed her. The tears that she was holding back finally fell as she kissed him back with passion. She felt herself fall deeper into his arms as she was trying to let go. _

**Ring. Ring.**

I launched myself at my phone to make sure it didn’t disrupt anyone as I read it to say, “Robin”.

“Hey, where are you?”

“I’m in the library, why?” I whispered into the phone.

“You were supposed to meet us for lunch. Just come over to the field, we’re going to just relax after class.”

“Ok, I’ll be there.” I ended the call and got out of my chair. My bag was all packed and I slung it over my shoulders. 

“Excuse Miss Anderson, may I ask where the football field is?” I asked the librarian. She was a sweet lady, dirty blonde hair, and green eyes. She looked up at me and just smiled.

“Of course sweetie. It’s right past the Hephaestus shop and on the edge of the parking lot. Are you going to watch your brother?” She asked me. I nodded. “I usually do a little background on the future of Athena’s legacy. I mean I am the valedictorian of the class of 1996.” I smiled at her in awe.

“You are Maurine Anderson! The first woman in school history to become valedictorian! I am so honored to know you! I hope I can follow in your footsteps,” I answered, almost fangirling. She blushed a little.

“I am really surprised that someone remembers me. Well, it is lovely to meet you Blossom. I can’t wait to watch you complete your destiny,” she spoke in a serious yet cheerful tone. I walked away from her a little confused. Destiny? Destiny is not real. The only destiny is the one that we make through our choices. The gods don’t choose our paths. We do.

I opened the door to the entrance of the building and held it open for the few students that were coming in. I closed the door and looked outside. There is nothing like the fall in the Northeast of the USA. The leaves were changing into the array of reds, oranges, and yellows that create magical autumns. I took a big deep breath as I walked. Students passed and seemed to be just enjoying each other’s company. I saw a couple walking. He was wearing a backward baseball cap, holding hands with his lady, and looking as if nothing else mattered in the world. The cap brought a flash on me.

_ “Lovely to see you, my love.” Brick kissed Blossom’s cheek as they were sitting in the library. She nuzzled into his side and laid her head on his shoulder. _

_ “I missed you, Brick,” She spoke the truth. She missed his crimson eyes and his warmth next to her. She smiled. _

_ “Shall we get started, beautiful?” She nodded and they did their homework together, like every day since the first day they fell in love. _

“Jones, can you give me a hand?” I heard a voice call. I snapped out of my head. What in the hell is going on with me!? I need to focus on my work only. I looked to my left and saw the Hephaestus shop standing there. It was a big building, looking like an auto body shop but also similar to one of the industrial welding companies on a smaller scale. 

I decided it wouldn’t hurt to look through the window as I was curious about who was in there. 

“Yeah, kid, I’m coming,” the teacher called. I saw an older man, about in his 50’s with salt and pepper hair, walk over and there was a student deep into a machine engine, I’m guessing he was fixing it for the tractor on the other side of him.

“Do those Demeter kids ever think of not treating this thing like garbage?” He said to himself. He started to whistle as he started to wipe down his hands and the red cap said it all. How stupid am I? I should’ve known. I had to pull away but there was no way I couldn’t look.

Brick was wearing a muscle tee and the same loose jeans, splattered with grease. His hat was backward and he was just wiping his forehead off with a rag. Damn, he was hot. No Blossom! You can’t think like that. Boys are a distraction. A very attractive distraction with...

“What’s up kid?” Mr. Jones’s voice awoke my wandering mind again and focused on reality.

“Can you grab me a voltage regulation wire?”

“I’ll try to find one in the container,” the teacher walked away.

“I swear when I see that dipshit again, I’m going to rip his tiny dick off. Not that it matters anyway,” Brick snickered to himself as he put himself back into the motor. I started to laugh at the comment, as childish as it seems to be. When you grow up with two brothers, you gain a dirty sense of humor. He looked up and I ducked under the window. I didn’t want to get caught but I was so curious.  _ ‘Do you think I could ask him to go to the shop?’ _ I asked myself. There was no way he would want me in there. I wanted to take one final peek.

“HEY! What are you doing?”

  
  


_ As Jones walked away, I spoke under my breath, “I swear when I see that dipshit again, I’m going to rip his tiny dick off. Not that it matters anyway.” I laughed quietly to myself but then I heard a burst of muffled laughter and looked out the window. Nothing. Must be my imagination. _

_ “Bellum! I got your part!” Jones yelled at me. I grabbed it out of his hand and started connecting the ends. It’s an easy fix, just making sure that the wiring is correct. I got up from under the machine and started her up. The tractor roared to life, waiting to get back into the field again. _

_ I heard a crash on the outside of the wall and walked over to check out what happened. I heard a muffled conversation on the other side and cued in.  _

_ “HEY! What are you doing?” I recognized Jennifer’s nasally voice right away. _

_ “I wasn’t doing anything.” the other voice was quiet. I peered out of the window and saw that Blossom was the voice.  _

_ “Oh, do you know it’s not polite to stare at older guys? It’s extremely rude to stare at another girl’s man, freshman.” _

_ “Oh I wasn’t staring, I just thought I heard a crash,” she stuttered. She seemed nervous for some reason. Blossom didn’t seem like the nervous type. _

_ “Well, he’s not looking for anyone. And besides, I’m the only one allowed to look. I mean c’mon, who would even want some ugly freshman that no one even likes. Everyone likes your brothers, I wonder where they screwed up with you. But I guess that’s why your father adopted your brothers because you were such a disappointment, a second chance didn’t sound half bad. I mean look at you, who would like that. And omg, your eyes look like you haven’t stopped crying since you had some else take daddy’s attention away. No one could ever love you, with that ugly face of yours and the style of an 80-year-old lady. He would never be interested anyway, so why don’t you just go home to your fantasy world with your fake men that are the only ones who would ever show you love and stay the fuck away from mine. Don’t worry, he won't even notice.” _

_ Blossom had tears in her eyes. Only the princess would be the girl to break someone so strong as Blossom. I felt guilty for watching but I knew this wasn’t my fight. It never will be.  _

_ Jennifer walked away, letting her short shirt and skirt fly in the light breeze. I still can’t believe that I dated that bitch still. She acts as she owns me.  _

_ “She’s right Blossom. You’re being ridiculous. Falling for a boy again? Is that smart since David? You need to focus on your studies. Being valedictorian isn’t going to fall into your lap,” she said to herself out loud as she wiped the tears that were streaming down her face. She must have noticed that she was in public and stood up. She seemed to put up a wall and just walked away, hiding her emotions as if that never happened.  _

The football field was only a few feet ahead. It was a large looking field with seats that made it look like the field belonged in the NFL. Signs were hanging off the bleachers, talking about player achievements and major records that have been broken recently. The stadium had blue and silver streamers lacing the bars as it’s opening football game was only in 2 hours.

I walked over and saw Butch doing his warmup routine with Pablo. Mike was on the bleachers, talking to Robin and making her smile. Brian wasn’t around, weird. I thought she was invested in him. I guess I’ll have to ask. Boomer and Mitch were discussing something as they were writing down on a notepad. Buttercup was watching Butch and Pablo longly as Bubbles was trying to ask her questions on her homework. I snickered to myself as I walked down the metal stairs and sat down next to Buttercup. 

As much as I hate to admit it, Jennifer’s words kept running in my brain, trying to make me feel bad. I have always had self-esteem issues, even with my brothers coming home because I thought the Professor was replacing me. I started to feel myself tear up at the thoughts of high school running through my head.

“Blossom?” I heard someone say. I snapped out of my sadness to see Buttercup and Bubbles looking at me. 

“Yeah?” I asked. They looked puzzled.

“You look like you were about to cry. Was the school that bad today? Did something happen? Was someone harassing you?” Bubbles asked me. I shook my head. I know I should tell them the truth but I know I will look weak if I do.

“No, I am just fine. I just got some bad thoughts on my mind but it’s fine. How was your day?” I said, trying to come up for an excuse to not talk about the almost breakdown. 

“I had tons of fun, we did lots of arts and a little bit of baking. I can’t say that Pre-Calculus was very fun.” Bubbles replied. Buttercup just shook her head. 

“I did nothing but normal school subjects for the whole day. It was exhausting!” BC laughed and I rolled my eyes. 

“You realize that school’s fun for some people,” I said to Buttercup. She just looked at me and laughed.

“Yeah like nerds like you,” she spoke with a harsh undertone that sounded like Jennifer’s.  _ “But I guess that’s why your father adopted your brothers because you were such a disappointment, a second chance didn’t sound half bad. I mean look at you, who would like that.” _ I felt a tear gently push out of my right eye and I didn’t catch it in time.

“Buttercup! Look what you did!” Bubbles scolded Buttercup as I wiped the tear away.

“Don’t blame her, she didn’t do anything,” I faked a smile.

“Blossom, I am so sorry. I never meant to make you cry. I just was trying to make a joke.”  
“Don’t worry about it. I was just being oversensitive again. I thought I got over this silly little habit,” I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked to see Buttercup and Bubbles coming to hug me. I never realized how much I wanted sisters. Bubbles surrounded me in a hug. “I’m okay. I promise, just struggling with some self-esteem issues.”

“Blossom!” I heard a voice call my name. I felt a shift in the bench and found my brother surrounding me.

“Bubbles seemed to tell me that my little sister is sad. Do you want to try a yummy cafe? It’s our favorite place to hang out with food. I know you enjoy fresh chocolate chip cookies,” Boomer whispered to me. I saw Butch and Pablo come walk up.

“Little sis? Are you doing ok?” Butch asked. 

“We’re good, just going to the cafe. We’ll be back for your game ok?” Boomer spoke. Butch just gave a fistbump to Pablo and looked at me.

“Be good ok? Don’t go too hard in school yet. You still have to have fun,” Butch spoke with pure honesty. Although he is tough on me, I know that he just wants me to be a kid still. 

“Oh, I love the cafe!” Bubbles beamed. I collected my things and was about to walk when I heard a voice call

“Hey! What did I miss?” a tall figure called out.

“Brick! We’re going to the cafe. Do you want to come?” Mike asked. Brick had now added a deep red jacket over his white muscle tee. He did look even better in leather.

“You know I love coffee. I just had the shittiest time. Some Demeter asshole fucked up another machine again. If I ever get my hands on those dipshits.” I stifled a laugh as I went to walk up with Robin. She seemed quiet.

“Hey, everything ok? I am surprised that you’re not with Brian.” I winked at her. She just did a tiny laugh.

“He said that he just needed some space right now with the start of school again. He is adorable but I don’t understand, maybe I did something wrong.”

“You did nothing wrong, Robin. Some guys are complete jerks and some are sweet. You have to go through trial and error to find the right one,” I replied. I gave her a little side hug and walked next to her. “So how did classes go?” I asked curiously.

“Oh, it was really fun actually. There is a whole program where you can babysit the kids in elementary school! I want to sign up for the program. What do you think?” 

“I think you should! It would be a great step to being a teacher and also you can have fun with the kids all the time!” I replied to her. She just smiled. “Did Brian agree?” I winked at her.

“He thinks it’s a bad idea. Brian thinks that since I’m only a freshman, I should be partying and not wasting my life on silly things like children.” 

“Don’t you listen to him. He sounds exactly like David, the guy who crushed my dancing dreams. I don’t think he’s the right guy Robin,” I told her. She gave me a look of disagreement.

“I appreciate the concern but I can handle myself, Blossom.” She walked away from me and went to talk to Bubbles and Buttercup. I guess I was being selfish. I put in my earbuds and turned on my mp3. 

A song from one of my favorite movies came on and I just started to feel my feet get carried away again. I ripped my headphones out of my ears and took a deep breath before putting them in again. I know how ridiculous I look with having a mental breakdown in my music but I just need to escape.

“Hey, Boomer?” I called out to him. The group turned around to face me. “I’ll just meet you guys at the game ok? I’m not feeling so good.”

Robin gave me a concerned yet disgusted look which was fair since I did judge her guy that she was talking to. I turned and started walking to the Apollo building again. Maybe I could just see the dance classes.

It was about 3:30 when I got there. The building was so busy, filled with the Apollo children. I opened the door and blended into the crowd. I found the room bursting with dancers, all of them so serious and talented. I wish I could be like them. I watched in awe as they did an entire routine without what seemed to be a hitch. I looked down the hallway and saw a dark door. I walked over and peered in the window, all the lights were off. I tried the door handle and for some reason, it was open. I walked into a small dance studio, maybe a 24X14. I took off my shoes and backpack while just wanting to escape. I kept the lights off as I put in my headphones. The sweet song started again and I started to hum along as it played. 

I used to take ballroom classes with my brothers when we were all little. My dad, being a very well known professor, would always get invited to these big, extravagant events and the main dancing would always be ballroom, so we all learned. It was my first class in a different dance then jazz, freestyle, and ballet. We all used to laugh but the teacher was extremely strict on us. Even at our prom, we all danced with our dates at the slow songs. David got upset that I could dance like this and he stormed out on my junior prom. I sat for the rest of the night and realized what a burden dance was. It was never a burden truly, just a masterpiece that someone hated. 

The sweet song stopped playing and I just wished that someone was there to dance with me in ballroom style. It was always a blast for me to dance with someone, even having someone watch to help me perfect the forms I don't notice. I felt myself getting sloppy as I kept trying to match the beat. I wanted to get this right. I kept trying and trying, finally rolling my ankle gently from getting frustrated and throwing my music across the room. I fell on the floor and the words kept coming into my mind.

_ “Dancing will get you nowhere, Blossom. You need to focus on more important things. Dancing is useless.”  _

“Why!” I cried to myself, trying not to pity myself. I don’t understand why Jennifer and everyone hated me. Not even my brothers’ friends seemed to like me. I felt the tears rush down my face.

“I brought you something your brother recommended. He said you liked chocolate chip cookies and hot chocolate. Do you mind telling what has gotten you so caught up to go into the dance studio made for the leads?” Brick was standing at the door with a cup of hot chocolate and what I assume are cookies in a paper bag. He was holding his drink in his other hand. Brick walked over to me and sat down.

“Thank you,” I whispered as he put the things down.

“You know, when life gets tough, I always go and swim. Swimming is my therapy. That is why I love it so much. I mean we have our struggles Pinky.” I looked at him for the nickname but I let it slide, “I know you are struggling with moving to a new school, but you have to open up Blossom. If you want to dance, you should do so freely, not hidden in the dark.”

“I haven’t danced for a long time. I am awful now.” I took a bite of a cookie and my heart felt a little better. These are just like Butch’s.

“Did you know that Butch bakes? These cookies taste just like this,” I spoke without thinking. Brick looked at me like I was crazy. “No really! Butch would always make me cookies when I was really sad. He is the best baker I know, better than my mom.” I laughed to myself.

“Yeah, my mom never made us cookies. She was too busy with the town so Bubbles took on the more meal prep role. She was always there for me, even though I am the older one. I hope she feels as loved as she says so.” 

“Trust me, Boomer is like head over heels for her,” Brick looked at me.

“Really?” I nodded. “Huh. I never noticed, Guess I was too busy worrying about work then to notice.” 

“It’s ok to be in your work. I’m the same way with my studies. I want to be number one in my class.”

Brick rolled his eyes and laughed. “Trust me, Pinky, you’ll make it to the top no problem. You don't have to work hard, there are no other Athena kids around anymore so just you will sail easily.”

“I want to earn it. You wouldn’t understand.” I got up from the floor. “Thank you for the drink,” I told him. He looked at my outfit up and down, a pair of red jeans, a white tee-shirt, and a pink light jacket. 

“You’re welcome. Did you get out all your pent anger?” he asked me. I wasn’t sure honestly why he was talking to me, since he was a junior and I a freshman.

“I guess. It just was a release of energy” I spoke. He got up and I forgot how good he looked in leather.

“So,” as we walked out, I looked at his jacket, it looked familiar. “I didn’t expect you to be a leather guy.” He looked at me and gave me a smirk.

“Why? Are you a leather lover?” he looked at me and I felt a rush of heat on my face.

“NO! I was just asking because it looks like one of the leather jackets that Butch wears. He is a serious fanatic of leather jackets.”

“Yeah, he got me this for my birthday this year. My last jacket was ‘an abomination’.” I laughed a little to myself. 

“Butch may not be fashionable but he has great taste in these. I have a couple myself.” I smiled at him. For some reason, it was very easy to talk to him.

“Hey, Brick?” I looked at him in the eye. His crimson eyes made my heart race when he looked at me. It was like two pools of lava melting with streaks of dark red making them deeper to fall into.

“Yeah, Pinky?” I scoffed at the nickname but I didn’t feel arguing.

“Why did you come to see me instead of my brother or Robin?” I let the words spill out of my mouth.

“Why? Did you not want to see me?” I felt myself blush again. “Honestly, Boomer was busy talking to Bubbles about baseball and Robin seemed too upset with you to come help. Did something happen?” He asked. I looked at the ground as we were walking.

“I just..” I didn’t want to tell him about David. “I had a bad experience and I don’t want her to experience that with this guy. He seems like he’s just in it for attention.”

“Well, you have to let her do her own thing Blossom. She is an adult,” He replied.

“I get it! I’m just trying to help her out. I feel that she thinks I’m holding her back again.”

“Well, let her be a teenager. Life is too short to be a stickler all the time.” 

“I’m not a stickler. I don’t want her to get hurt.” I pushed forward as I saw the stadium and left him behind. I walked into a giant crowd of students from Townsville and another school, Citiesville. I felt lost, just another person to get sucked into the mix of life. I had no clue where to sit but I knew I could figure this out. Just get to a high point and then we’ll go from there. I saw a lamppost and decided that would be the best vantage point.

I got up on the lamppost and looked around. There was everyone that I didn’t know. I couldn’t find anyone from my classes. I saw Butch on the field, warming up with earbuds in and throwing to Pablo again. They were both dressed. I guess Pablo was on the team as well. I felt a shoulder and I started to fall back. I tried to catch myself but my grip failed me and I knew I had failed.

“Are you always this clumsy Pinky?” I heard his voice and I felt like a little girl again, dreaming of her prince charming catching her to whisk her away. I knew it was ridiculous to even think of a prince when I needed to depend only on myself. He placed me down and I looked up at him.

“No,” I said dryly. He looked a little ticked off but he grabbed my wrist anyways and dragged me down the stairs. He didn’t even look back if I was there. I noticed his cap was fraying on the brim and I thought it was cute so I laughed a little. 

“Here’s your sister.” Brick said to Boomer as he threw me down next to Bubbles. I just straightened out to my jacket and stared at the field. The whistle went off and the kickoff began.

“What happened?” Bubbles whispered to me. 

“We got into an argument. It’s fine.” I knew I was ticked off. How could I not be!? He called me a stick in the mud. I am super fun! I felt a tap on my shoulder and Buttercup took Bubbles’ spot as she went to talk to Brick. I looked towards the taped shoulder.

It was Mitch, sitting there in a band T-shirt and ripped jeans. I can’t imagine anything else different except there was a hamster with Mitch.

“What’s up?” I asked. I stared at the dusty brown hamster in his pocket.

“I was wondering if you wanted to go to our gig tomorrow night? And yes this is Twiggy, my little hamster. Boomer and I were hoping you would come, just to get you more into the school.”

“Yeah, I’ll be there.” In all reality, I loved hearing Sparky sing. He would always sing to me when I got bad nightmares at night.

“Awesome. Maybe now Butters will finally be convinced to sing on stage.”

“You know the answer to that Mitchy. I will never sing in front of people.” she seemed almost afraid to do it.

“Do you have stage fright?” I asked her. She gave Mitch the look of death and looked back at me. 

“A little bit,” she said. I guessed it was an embarrassing secret.

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone. I promise,” I told her, crossing my heart. She smiled at me and we both looked at the field. 

_ “Interception by #35 Pablo Mendes! Time for Townsville to get a touchdown, led by #7 Butch Utonium!”  _ the announcer spoke through the speaker. I got up and cheered. Butch looked up at me and we made eye contact. I shot him two thumbs up, something that our dad would do before we went on the field. His eyes shifted to Buttercup and she stuck her tongue out at him as he winked at her and threw on his helmet. 

“Wow, you do cheer for your brothers huh?” Buttercup asked as I sat down.

“Yup. We always are the biggest fans. Most stadiums hated it when we would play.” I laughed and she joined me. I looked down to make eye contact with Brick. Bubbles waved me over.

“Excuse me, I’m being summoned,” I said to them as I moved down to sit next to Bubbles.

“What’s up Bubbles?” I asked.

“Can we talk this through? There is no reason to be this upset,” She looked at me with big baby blue eyes and I couldn’t resist.

“Fine.” I huffed but knew it was for the best. 

“Is there something that is bothering you?” Brick asked me.

“Well, I don’t appreciate being called a stickler. I just don’t want Robin to get hurt,” I spoke to him. 

“You’re afraid of hurting yourself Pinky. You know, maybe Jennifer was right, aren’t you just living under the shadow of your brothers? Maybe you just need to hide away from anyone. Oh, don’t worry. I heard everything, Blossom.” He spoke my name like poison. It cut my heart deep. I was resisting to cry. “Stop trying to be tough. It isn’t worth it bookworm. Just go runoff.” I felt tears filling my eyes. I thought he was a nice guy. I guess not. 

I ripped my arm from Bubbles’ grip and started to get up. “Save everyone the trouble, Blossom. Go hide again. It’s best when you cry alone, so then you can save yourself from attention. Have fun,” He threw an evil smile at me. I grabbed my stuff from my seat and ran off, feeling tears running off my face.

I looked back at the field, watching Butch score the 3rd touchdown for the night. 

“I’m sorry.”

  
  



	3. A Visit for the Nights (Pt 1)

Why were Brick’s words so true? I was being selfish, not even talking to my roommates and best friends for three days. What kind of friend am I?

“Blossom? What was the answer to number 3?” Ms. Clark asked. I looked at her.

“Sodium Chloride is the only answer because it is the only ionic bond given to us.

“Correct. Now class..” She continued to talk. I just drowned her out even though Chemistry was my favorite class other than dance, which I never actually signed up for. I should have but what was the point when everyone just saw me as the Athena kid. I want to be more than this but Brick was right. I was just a child hiding behind my brothers. I just was protecting myself like I always have. 

The last bell of the day rang and I could finally enjoy my first weekend. Now most weekends, I just read the books that I love. I do read a lot of fantasy books, although it is embarrassing enough. Most people think that I would be into science fiction but fantasy has always let me escape and have my secret love.

I walked out of the classroom and put in my earbuds. My mp3 had nothing more than just some slower songs. Most of the pump up songs are the songs I use for dance. My mp3 had major slow songs for when I just needed to breathe. The song “perfect” by P!NK came on and it was exactly what I needed. I just needed to be perfect. Maybe saying I am a coward would help.

I saw a tree that was a view right over into the countryside of the area. I climbed up the tree and sat on the lowest branch, just taking in the fresh air and the calm view of the world. There was no fighting, no struggles, just nature living in harmony with one another. This is what I wanted in life, peace.

I heard laughing and looked to see a couple walking by, her head on his shoulder and he kissed her head gently, just waiting for the blush she got. I felt her emotions as she looked into his eyes and whispered “I love you”. He just smiled back and said, “I love you too.” I smiled at the sweetness and felt my heart feel empty as if I don’t deserve love at all. What is wrong with me? I got down out of the tree and decided that the cabin was the safest place to be with these harsh emotions as I can just follow the story of Diane again.

I opened the cabin door, just wanting to get into bed. I knew that going to bed at 4 pm wasn’t the best idea. I cleared the floor and let my music play through my headphones as I quietly let a song play as I tried to get the melody down so I could make some strong strides. I became used to dancing alone, without an audience, as a way to relieve stress. I felt myself remember the last time I danced in front of someone.

_ “Little flower?” my dad asked me. He begged me. _

_“Dad, you know I gave up dance a long time ago.”_ _  
_ _“It’s because of your boyfriend. You should be dancing. You love dancing. Please, just for my birthday,” he looked at me with his sad eyes. I couldn’t help but smile._

_ “Fine, just for you.” And that’s what I did. I made a routine and our little family gathered together and the three of them watched me dance for his 48th birthday. He smiled and so did my brothers. I felt so happy dancing for them like it was where I belonged. _

“Blossom? You dance?” Bubbles asked me as I snapped back. Buttercup was standing behind her in the doorway.

“Oh, gods no. I just was relaxing and getting ready to settle down for the night.” I lied to them for no reason. I turned off my music and put my earbuds away in the top drawer of my desk.

“Blossom, you were dancing. Don't lie,” Buttercup replied. I couldn’t look them in the eyes. I just climbed up on my bed and grabbed the 3rd book in the series. I opened it to my current page.

“Please don’t ignore us. Plus tonight is the gig. You have to go!” I looked at Bubbles

“I am not feeling so well. Please just tell Boomer I am sorry.”

“Blossom please!” Bubbles gave me sad eyes.

“I can’t, Bubbles, ok! I can’t bring myself to ruin his night like I did the game for Butch.”

“Just leave her be Bubs. It’s ok if she wants to be selfish. She needs to learn on her own.” Buttercup’s voice sliced through my heart.

“I am not selfish! You just don't understand that you can do whatever you want. You don't have a shadow to be under. You don't have someone to outdo so you can be someone different. You don’t have talented siblings that make your life more difficult than you ever thought before. You don't have some random girl telling you to back off from a boy you don’t even know! You don’t have a stupid crush on someone that will never notice you because of your selfishness I can’t keep hurting people. I keep holding Robin back and it sucks. I just want to be perfect but I am not and I ruin everything for everyone,” I started crying after holding my tears back since the dance in the pitch-black room. I curled up into a ball, finally letting go of all those pent up feelings I had.

“Blossom, you should’ve told us. I know what Brick said was wrong but he never lies. What happened?” Bubbles asked me.

“I was trying to protect Robin from her current crush because he sounds like the ex that I had but Brick thinks that I was trying to protect myself.”

“I know that life isn’t easy but that doesn’t mean hiding in your room reading a random book is going to make things better. You have to tell him that you were looking out for her. You also need to talk to Robin. I bet she would forgive you, being her bestie after all. What do you say?” Buttercup just smiled. I felt a little better, just enjoying their company. Who knew that Buttercup could be so sensitive.

“You’re right. I can make up for what I did. Thanks, guys, this is so much easier than with my brothers.” They both laughed. “Boomer is ok at advice but Butch is the better hugger.” They laughed again and seemed to ease the tension in the room. 

“Blossom, who is this?” BC asked me as she held up Teddy. I blushed as I grabbed him.

“This is Teddy. He is my stuffed animal that I still sleep with still. He was a gift from my mother when I was two. She told me that I would always love him, even the red hat is my favorite. I always thought… Nevermind,” I told them, blushing.

“Oh and that’s why you have a crush on Brick? Because of the red cap that he wears all the time, especially in his workshop.” Buttercup said. I looked and blushed.

“I don't have a crush on him! I just think he is attractive. It’s just the opposite attracting perspective. Trust me, he wouldn’t think anything of me. Not like you two with my brothers,” I winked at them.

“What? To date that giant asshole? No way! The only thing going for him is that he can play sports,” Buttercup growled at me. Bubbles just blushed.

“I mean Boomer is super sweet and he’s good with you as a big brother. Plus he is so hot when he plays without a shirt,” Bubbles just dozes off. I laugh with Buttercup as Bubbles notices. “Oh, I’m sorry. I forgot you were his sister. That’s so inconsiderate of me, you probably hear enough from Robin like that.”

“Hey, it’s fine. You would be perfect for him. He needs someone to calm him down and make sure that he realizes that the world isn’t just about sports and dive into his music more. Plus the last girl he dated, he broke up with her because she would hit him whenever she got mad at anything. He used to come home with bruises but never talked about it with us until the night that he did finally break up with her and then he realized that he was in such an abusive relationship that it was going to be forever that he would find someone again. But I can’t remember the last time that Boomer brought home a girl since last year. Butch kept telling him to ask out one girl but he said that he wouldn’t because she never would like him the same way. I am 99% sure it’s you Bubs. You should go to him. Tonight could be your night” I told her reassuringly.

“Ok, I’ll try. If I have to ask out Boomer, so do the both of you.” She made the deal. That was her game.

“Fine, I’ll go, but I am not making a fool of myself in front of someone that I don’t even know that well. Just because you girls are making me but don't expect me to be happy there.”

Bubbles dragged me off my bed and started going through the clothes I brought with me. She was yanking stuff out until she found what she was looking for. It was a white tank top with a high-waisted pink skirt and my red dancing converse. 

“You want me to wear this?”

“Yes! You have to look cute for tonight! Plus you have killer curves. Why not show them off a little?” Bubbles gave the clothes to me. I went into the bathroom and changed. It seemed that all my curves were out for display. I walked out and Bubbles gasped. Even BC looked shocked.

“What?”

“You look smoking,” Buttercup said. She changed into a pair of black short shorts, cropped lime green long sleeve, and black converse. Bubbles changed into a white short sleeve crop top with a baby blue high-waisted skirt with suspenders connecting around and gold gladiator heels. Buttercup brushed her hair and Bubbles curled her hair, letting most of it fall on her back with just the front clipped back. 

“I guess since I never wear clothes this tight without any stockings or something to cover up.” I can’t believe I’m going to wear this.

“Oh and wear this too,” Bubbles handed me the red leather jacket Butch gave me for my birthday this year. She put my hair into a high ponytail and tied my signature bow on top.

“Where did you get the leather? I didn’t expect you to be a leather girl?” Buttercup remarked as she was studying the material.

“Butch gave this to me. I also have a pink, black, and white one in my closet too. They are super warm and I believe that any casual outfit looks great with a cute leather jacket.” 

“Butchie has good taste. I wonder,” Buttercup said under her breath. “Do you think that you could find me one in lime green? Or even dark green?”

“Yeah BC. I’ll ask him next time we go shopping. His skill is in baking but that is another story. Boomer is the fashionista, Butch just loves leather jackets. All of us in the family have matching ones we wear for Christmas.”

“Thanks, love. Now let’s get going before we miss the set.” Buttercup replied and we walked out, never knowing that this was a night to remember.

Robin was already there as we joined the small group that she was in, in the club. She wore a pair of tight jeans, a brown v-neck crop with a twist tying in the front, and a pair of cute brown boots. She put her hair up in a bun and let two pieces curl to frame her face. I ran up to her and hugged her.

“I am so sorry Robin. I never meant to ignore you, I just didn’t know how to talk about it.” I spoke into her shoulder as I almost cried. She just wrapped her arms around me.

“Blossy, I would never be mad at you. Just next time, don’t hold it in ok? So will you please tell me what happened?” She asked me. Buttercup and Bubbles seemed to peer in and pulled us to grab a table before the band performed. 

I described to them what happened on the walk over, trying to leave out the part where I was watching Brick like he was a god. Then I described the downside of it, seeing as Jennifer yelled at me for just looking into the window and calling me those awful insults, even if they were true.

“You can’t let Princess get to you,” Buttercup said as she sat down next to me.

“Princess?”

“That’s Jennifer’s nickname. She is the richest and most stuck up girl. Her dad pays for everything, including most of the scholarships that kids come in on, like Bubbles and Brick. Their mom is the mayor of the town here but she can’t afford this place on her own. Everyone is nice to her because of the money. It is quite annoying.”

“So why did Brick date her?” I asked out of honest curiosity.

“She made him think that she was a good person for a little. Then one day, she wanted a cheap thrill and went for one of the swimmers on the other team. He found out and dumped her. She cried for days and days, even going so far to threaten me in losing the scholarship. I told him and he told her to back off. She wasn’t even worth his time but after that, he still felt hurt because she seemed so good. Maybe one day he will learn to love again but now he just drowns himself into work, sports, and his close friends,” Bubbles told me. Her eyes looked so sad and I felt bad for him. “She is so awful yet she believes that she is still his girlfriend.”

“Maybe you need to talk to Brick. He seemed pretty upset that you just left after all that with not telling him that important part. Plus I bet he would love the outfit you’re wearing.” Robin wiggled her eyebrows at me and I laughed.

“C’mon! Brick? No way! He is the hottest guy on this campus by far! He barely notices me and the only reason he does is because of Bubbles! Very funny Robin, what am I going to say?  _ ‘Hey Brick, sorry for freaking out at you. Your ex was being a bitch and warned me to stop looking at you after she caught me staring at you in your workshop, which might I add, that is the best uniform you wear? If you forgive me, I would love to take you out on a date, and maybe later, you can show me how to build cars and weld while I watch your arms in action because your muscles are so nice! I don’t mind danger, I love playing with fire,”  _ I spoke and shot them a wink. The three others burst into laughter and I guess I started too until I heard a male voice shoot right behind my ear.

“Well, if that’s how you feel, I am extremely flattered.” I flushed and ducked my head down, not even wanting to look. I quietly looked up to meet a pair of caramel brown eyes.

“Pablo!? I thought you were…” I was at a loss for words. I am just lucky I didn’t get caught by the real thing. 

“Nope, but you do have to work on your asking line. It is a little risky flirting with straight facts but if you want to go for it, go for it. Anyways, as requested by Boomer himself, he wanted me to let you ladies know that a. We have front row seats for you guys, b. We have snacks over there, and c. there are only 2 minutes before curtain so you guys better move.” With that Pablo left and I finally let out the breath I had been holding in.

“You lucked out girly. If my brother caught you,” Bubbles teased. I just blushed again. 

“Don’t worry, it’s just a little crush. I wouldn’t want to be that girl that just sees him for his body.” I told her. She had a flash of sadness over her face but it was replaced by a smile. 

As we walked to the table that was saved for us, I wondered _ what I did like about him _ ? He was tall, which was nice compared to asshole McGee. Brick just seemed so genuine. He was smart, I mean first in the class over Athena kids? He also had a really good personality that just made him wonderful. He built me a bookshelf! Brick just seems amazing to be with, like the kind of guy to make you tea when you’re reading a book and you just cuddle with him or the kind that would bring you to bed if you fell asleep on the couch. Even making your first time the most special it could be. He had crimson eyes that made me feel normal like I wasn’t the only one that has a different eye color. He always seemed to be ok with my pink eyes, almost in awe because I have bright pink eyes. His were so deep like a burning fire that never went out. 

I didn’t notice that the band was starting up until I was tapped on the shoulder.

“Nice jacket sis. Although as your older brother, I don't approve of this outfit. Its too tight,” Butch whispered to me. 

“Trust me, I’m trying to cover my stomach too. This is because of Bubbles making a deal with me.” I rolled my eyes and watched as Boomer walked on stage with Mitch and Pablo behind them. Mitch had a bass on his back while Pablo had drumsticks in his hand. Boomer was wearing a white tee with blue jeans and a chain on the pocket. Mitch had the same thing but in black. Pablo wore a blue tee shirt with white jeans and a red bandana out of his pocket. Boomer walked up to the mic. 

“Hello everyone! Thank you so much for coming! Now, before we get started, we do have a sub tonight than usual. Unfortunately, we are still hoping for a bassist to play. Hopefully, someone will come and fill the spot soon,” he winked at Buttercup. She just brushed him off. “Now, let’s start this off with a popular song now, also how I feel about a little someone. Hope you all enjoy it.” 

Boomer started to sing ‘Moves like Jagger’ by Maroon 5. Butch and I looked at each other and then at Bubbles. She was just watching in awe and Boomer was trying not to watch her every minute of his playing. 

“Bubbles has been to every show and she still gets excited like it is the first time hearing him. It is the most genuine reaction I have ever seen. I just hope they get together soon,” Butch whispered to me. They were adorable, just two cute blondes with such sugar-sweet personalities. I heard a chair pull out next to me and someone sat down next to me. 

“Sorry, I’m late. I had a stupid project to finish for Green. She was a real bitch about it,” Brick spoke to Butch. Everyone turned back to the band as Boomer was finishing up ‘every teardrop is a waterfall’. 

“I have to tell you something,” I turned to Brick and stared into his eyes. They were two pools of lava in color. “I am so sorry. I never meant to freak out at you. I just had a bad day and someone just pushed me over and I went too far. You were right. Robin is a big girl and she can make her decisions. I understand if you don’t want to be my friend anymore. I was completely out of line and should’ve taken your advice. I’m just going to shut up now,” I looked down at the table and grabbed the strawberry milkshake that I ordered at the table when the waitress came over. 

“Don’t worry about it. I thought you hated me,” He responded. Boomer was being drowned out by the tone of Brick’s voice.

“No. no. I don’t hate you, I mean how could I? You’re so nice and seem so much fun to be around. I mean my brothers love you, and thank you for taking care of them.”

Brick smiled at me and my heart melted a little. “Of course, someone had to watch over those two trouble makers. I don't believe we’ve met before. My name is Brick. And you are?” I looked at him curiously. He just rolled his eyes and smirked. Oh, I get it.

“Hi, my name is Blossom. I am new here,” I said and I instantly regretted it. He just laughed at me. I looked up to see Boomer ending a song. 

“This is going to be a special request from one of my friends Mike Believe. This one's for you Brick. Don’t forget to join in.” Boomer winked and he started to play. I turned to see Brick’s neck flush up. I recognized this song, it was the first one that I danced to for my brothers. We all knew the song by heart.

“You went to school to learn girl,” Boomer sang. Brick just put his head down on the table. I knew that I couldn’t let him get too down. I looked over to Bubbles and wrote down something on a slip of paper. I slid it over to her. She opened it and read it. I saw her grab a pen from her purse and replied.

_ ‘Do you mind if I dance with your brother? I want him to feel better.’ _

_ “I thought you didn’t dance miss Blossom ;p” _

_ ‘I only dance when necessary. It looks like he needs a pick me up.’ _

_ “GO for it Girlie :)” _

I look up at Boomer and wink. I wrote back that maybe she should just dance by herself. I look around and see some other people dancing too. I nodded to Butch and tapped Brick’s shoulder.

“You want to dance with me?” I asked him. He looked at me with a little confusion in his eyes.

“Dance? Do you want to dance with me? To this song?” He asked me like I had three heads.

“Yes, I am wearing my dancing shoes,” I winked at him. Someone must have spiked my drink because there is no way I just asked Brick Bellum to dance with me. He looked at me with a little interest and lifted himself.

“Fine, only until the end of this song.” I pulled him out of his chair and we started dancing right there. “Do you always wear your dancing shoes out?”

“Nope, only when your sister drags me out to gigs,” I laughed quietly as we started dancing. He had no clue what he was doing but he was just smiling the whole time. I heard a baby squeal next to us as I grabbed his hand and had him spin me. He kept close on his toes and made sure to not let go of me as we did a dip. I heard Boomer start the second chorus of the song and I started to sing a little too as I got close to him while we were dancing. I hadn’t danced in front of anyone in a long time. This isn’t even real dancing, just simple movement, and keeping up with a beat. This was more of me shaking my hips and doing little moves. 

“You’re really good Pinky,” I blushed and lightly smacked him at the comment. He just smiled and pulled me closer. 

“You need some practice,” I teased him. He just pulled me closer and I felt myself blush. Brick started humming the song into my ear and the “shake it” part came on. I pulled back a little and started to shake my hips to the song. 

“C’mon Brick! Shake it,” I laughed at him. He just watched me and then pulled me into dancing close together when the last chorus came on, he started singing out loud. He was not bad at all. I just smiled and he did too. It made this whole idea of a new start worth it. Even making a friendship with him possible. 

“Thank you, everyone! We’re taking a 15-minute break and then get back into it!” Boomer spoke into the mic. I heard the thud down on the floor and a pitter-patter of feet running.

“Boomer! That was amazing!” Bubbles hugged him. He nuzzled into her hair as she hugged him so close. Butch just came closer to me as I gained a little distance from Brick. I don’t want them to go into “big brother” mode. 

“Thanks, Munchkin,” he said as he looked back at our group. Boomer kept his arm around Bubbles as the waitress asked him for an order. He kept looking at me and smirking. “So, Brick, did you enjoy your special song?” Butch just barked a laugh.

“It was ok. Don’t judge, the Jackson 5 are great. But I would be more impressed if you got them to sing in person.” Brick retorted. I laughed and Brick looked at me with a smirk. 

“So, remember the favor that I could return at anytime Buttercup?” Butch asked. I knew that look in his eyes and this was very dangerous now. 

“And?” her eyes seemed bored with the very idea. 

“I have the perfect favor now. I need you to go sing on the stage.” Her face dropped and I had a feeling that something bad was going to happen.

“Butch, no,” she fired back immediately. Her face paled at the thought.

“But Butterbabe, you have to do it.” I knew I could stand up to him.

“Butch, leave her alone ok? If she doesn’t want to because she has a fear it’s ok,” I looked at Butch strong and proud. Buttercup seemed to release the breath she was holding in. 

“She promised me that she would do anything to return the favor. This is how I want her to return it. She needs to get over this little fear of hers.” Of course, he knew about her fear.

“Butch, just back the fuck off of it ok? You’re no better with heights.” I knew of his fear of heights but I never thought that he would try to make someone conquer their fears again.

_ “C’mon Blossy! Just talk to him!” 9-year-old Butch was taking Boomer and Blossom to the park. She always had this boy that was her best friend in the park. He always wore sunglasses and a backward hat. He would read books with her. _

_ “I can’t. He’s not like that!” Blossom said. She was always nervous that if she said something, she wasn’t smart enough for him. _

_ “If you won’t,” Butch grinned mercilessly, “then I will.” Blossom ran after her too fast brother while Boomer went off to go get ice cream for their new friend. _

_ “Hi! I’m Butch! You know my sister Blossom,” Butch pointed to her as the little boy with sunglasses looked back at him. _

_ “I’m Red. Nice to meet you.” He had a normal sounding voice to Blossom, almost even a little bit older than her. Blossom had always seemed to have a problem talking to boys, even just in school, she would be nervous. _

_ “Blossom, are you going to say hi?” Butch grinned at her. She hated her brother right now. Blossom shook her head. Red looked quite puzzled when she didn’t reply to him. _

_ “Is she ok? She seems nervous.” Red asked. Blossom just kept her eyes on the ground, hoping her idiot brother wouldn’t say anything. _

_ “Oh, she just has this fear of talking to boys, except her brothers.” _

_ “So that’s why she never talks to me. She only nods and listens to my little stories,” Red replied. Blossom felt her cheeks grow redder in embarrassment as her brother pushed her forward.  _

_ “C’mon Blossy, just say hi to him,” Butch forced her to try to speak. As Blossom tried to speak, she felt bile collect in her throat. She shook her head, feeling herself get a little green. “Blossom, you need to get over this little fear of yours.” Blossom ran away, feeling tears in her eyes as she threw up in the bush. _

“Butch, if Buttercup doesn’t want to sing, she doesn’t have to. This isn’t your sister you’re talking to. This is your best friend. She is a big girl, she can make her decisions.” I spoke. I look to BC. “You want to go get some chips? I could go for some cookies.” Buttercup just nodded to me and we walked away from the group.

“Is there a reason that you don’t like to perform in front of people BC? If it’s too much to talk about, we can go on a different topic.” I asked her. She kept her head down, letting her hair hide her face.

“I just don’t want to talk about it ok? I thought Butch would understand that” Buttercup sounded, wounded? Oh jeez. 

“He’s being a stupid boy. It was just a dumb question for the right intentions behind it. He just wanted to help. It was the wrong method but you must get that he just wanted to help.”

“I feel like he always is trying to protect me! Like I am some little girl! I’m fucking 18! I can do these things on my own! I left my mother’s island so then I could be myself without her protection!” I saw a small level of tears develop in her eyes. I pulled her against me and hugged her close.

“Butch, he likes you. More than you might not understand. Trust me, he’ll come running back like a wounded puppy. Even though I know I haven’t known you for that long, I already know that you are one of the strongest, most independent girls in the world. You don’t need anyone, but you will always have me.” I flashed her a smile and she just laughed lightly.

“Thank you. I just,” she ducked her head down. “I feel so weak for getting upset over a fear that is not normal for any of Artemis’ children.”

“You’re not like them. You’re Buttercup..,” I looked at her for a middle name, “Aelin.” “Buttercup Aelin Hunter. Never let anyone tell you who you are and who you aren’t. You’re perfect the way you are.” I let go of her and she just smiled at me.

“Thank you, Bloss,” she replied. I saw her grab of bbq chips and rip them open. I looked at the table for chocolate chip cookies. Where were they?!

“Are you looking for something Pinky?” The smooth gravelly tone of Brick hit me and I straightened up.

“Just for cookies. I don't know where they put the..” A giant cookie was shoved at me with a smirk. “Thank you.”

“It’s nothing,” I took a polite big bite and chewed as I reveled in the cookie. Oh, these were good. “I just thought I should say thank you for saving me completely from embarrassment.” 

“Oh, it was nothing Brick. Can’t let someone hanging by a thread.” It was an old phrase my dad said when we went to help people. 

“You are enjoying that cookie aren’t you?” I have about finished with it anyways.

“Yes, I was. Chocolate chip is my favorite with triple chocolate coming in second. How is Bubbles doing?” I asked him curiously. 

“Oh, she’s over there with Boomer, just enjoying his playing. Are you enjoying this gig?” I nodded. I smelt the scent of cigarette smoke come into the air. “Can you excuse me for a second?” He turned and went for an exit. I wanted to follow him but I didn’t want to be creepy.  _ Let him do his thing. He is an adult.  _ I hate when my subconscious was right.

I walked back over to the table, where Buttercup was sitting next to Butch like nothing ever happened.

“Did you do something Butch? Like spike her drink?” I asked him as I sat down in my seat.

“He said he’s sorry. I’ll take what I can Blossom. You know how dumb boys are.” Buttercup responded and winked at me. I slightly laughed and just kept thinking about Brick. Why am I worrying about a boy?

The stage lit up again and the band was back on stage. 

“And we’re back folks! Now, let’s get the second half rolling! Make sure you are tipping the waitresses well and having fun. Everyone should know this song. Boomer started up his guitar and oh I know this song.

_ “I-I love the colorful clothes she wears.”  _ Boomer sang. The band was one of Boomer’s favorites. I turned and saw Butch silently moving his lips as I was, singing the song. We all knew each other’s favorite songs. It just was how our family worked. Boomer would play songs, Butch would bake for us, and I made routines for family dinners, especially holidays. Our grandparents would come over and give us tons of presents, mostly just little gifts from the vacations that they took that year.

“Where’s Brick?” Butch whispered to me. 

“He went outside. He seemed to be nervous. People were smoking in the bar and then he just excused himself and left.” I replied. Butch’s eyes widened and ran out of his chair.

I couldn’t stop my feet and struggled as I watched the black spikes fade into the crowd. Shit. I had to catch up with him. I saw a door slam open and I watched as it slowly closed. I snuck through the door in time before it shut.

Brick was leaning over the railing of the outside seating area, looking into the dark sky, lit up by the city lights. Butch walked up next to him and leaned along the railing.

_ “You realize how important this is Brick. You can’t keep trying to go back if you want to quit.”  _ Butch spoke as he grabbed a cigarette out of Brick’s hand.

_ “I fucking get it ok? This sucks but I have to. Those people just looked so happy, so out of it. I wanted to be there too again,”  _ Brick replied as he looked longingly at the stick. He must have been addicted or something.

_ “What would your mom say? What would Bubbles say?”  _ Butch asked him. Brick threw the stick on the ground and smashed it under his foot. 

_ “Fucking hate going cold turkey.” _ Brick murmured under his breath. Butch smiled at him and seemed to just keep him out there.

_ “Sooo, saw you dancing with my sister. I told you she can dance. Was wondering what made her dance with you. She never dances in public anymore.” _ Butch’s tone saddened. He was always so supportive of my dance career, even bringing me the roses when no one else would.

_ “Yeah, it was nice of her too. I wasn’t really in the mood either, just didn’t want to break her heart and be less confident than she is already.” _

_ “You can tell, huh?”  _

_“Yeah, she never seems to let go, always so uptight with everything, even just tonight, she won’t have a drink or just not care what people say. It sucks to see but what do you expect from a child.”_  
_“I thought you like her Brick,”_ Butch said with a smile. Brick just barked a laugh and rolled his eyes.

_ “Yeah, as a friend. She’s a sweet kid but she needs to learn some confidence. It’s awful to watch.” _ Brick spoke with almost sorrow in his voice. I felt my throat get dry and choke a sob that was trying to come out. I guess I was just a kid in everyone’s eyes. I opened the door and saw the band finishing up. Was it 10:30 already? Wow, I guess times by when you care about people.

“Blossom! You missed the last song! It was amazing!” Robin came over with Bubbles. The two of them were laughing up a storm. Glad they’re enjoying their night.

“Yeah, I just couldn’t stay inside, I needed my air,” I looked back at the door and watched Brick and Butch walk back into the place. I rolled my eyes and just needed to go to bed.

“I hope you all had a good time,” Boomer came over to us and smiled. Bubbles just smiled back. I’m glad one of us is happy.

“You were fantastic Boomer! I mean you always are.” A flush on the cheeks from both of them. I laughed with Robin.

“I’m taking Bubbles to bed, Sparky. Say goodnight,” I spoke to him. He just laughed and waved as he walked off to the stage to clean up.

“You ladies ready for some bed? We got a long weekend ahead of us?” Buttercup laced her arms around Robin and I’s shoulders. I laughed.

“Yeah, I’m too boring anyways to be partying.” I murmured under my breath. 

I walked over to grab jackets when I knocked into Brick.

“I’m sorry. Just wanted to grab my jackets before I left.” I spoke to him.

“Hey Pinky, are you ok?” I just smiled at him.

“Of course! I’m just really tired and you understand that kids need their sleep. Well, I mean kids and uptight people.” His jaw seemed to drop a little. “Goodnight Brick, have fun being an adult.” I walked away and whipped my hair in his face, just to give him some real enforcement of how much of an ass he was being.

The walk back to the cabin was mostly filled with laughs from BC and Robin and Bubbles gushing over my brother. As much as I love them, it can be a little much. I just kept my head down.

“Blossy, is everything ok?” Bubbles asked me.

“Yeah, I just thought I was doing a good thing but I guess being good is a bad thing now.” I felt a pinch to my sides and turned to look. There was no one there. “I danced with Brick because I wanted him to feel better. I didn’t realize he danced with me out of pity.”  
A sharp gasp was at my side. “You mean to tell me after 4 years, all it took was a sad cute redhead to get you to dance again!? And he didn’t appreciate it?” Robin’s eyes were glowing like blue flames.

“Robin, it’s ok. He just sees me as a kid in his eyes. I thought maybe we equaled out and for once,” I looked down on the ground, “there was finally someone that seemed to care about me. But that’s what happens when you have brothers, everyone else looks at you like a child.”

Nothing else was spoken for the rest of the walk and even in the cabin. It was like walking on eggshells. I changed quickly and hopped into bed.

“Goodnight everyone!” Bubbles spoke as she shut off the lights in the cabin. I felt my body grow warm as I was falling asleep as if being hugged by my mother when I was a baby. I let myself go, watching my subconscious fade into a dream.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is part one of this chapter! Originally it was all going to be one but when the muse hits, it hits hard! So sorry for the late update at night. I just started college last week and it is crazy already! I'll try to stay consistent but it might change to once a month since I don't have the chapters typed out anymore. Thank you for 200 hits already! I feel so blessed!🥰 Please comment and if there are any questions/ requests, I'd love to have them! Thank you and enjoy😁


	4. A Visit for the Nights (Pt 2)

_ It was a shadow. A dark shadow casting over the world, showing no mercy left for anyone. A wicked smile emerged from the darkness, sharp white teeth glimmered even with no light for them to have. The snakes wound around a head, red scales glimmering in the dim lighting that was shown finally. The figure was thin enough so that one was able to see the bones under the thinning skin. Boar horn-like teeth were protruding from the mouth, sharp and dangerous. Their thin shadow closed their mouth and just stared ahead.  _

_ “You think,” the grin sneered, “that you can defeat me, dear child?” The figure started developing hair, strawberry-blonde curls. “You think that you can beat me? I am your worst nightmare.” It ominously turned into bright blue eyes and curly hair. It seemed to be just evil, toothy grin, but the dark aura surrounding it made it so much worse. _

_ The world faded to straight black as the smile finally faded away. A voice called over, calm, soothing.  _

**_“My dear child, there is evil in this world that people never thought or predicted. The gods became cocky, ignoring the danger foreshadowed millennia ago. The gods never listen, even giving the humans gifts of their own by birthing demigods. You, my dear child, are a demigod.”_ **

_ The scenes faded to a clouded area, thrones sitting around in a table manner, the head of the thrones being covered in thunderbolts. A clash was heard as heavy footsteps hit the clouds as if they were real wood. A door slammed open and a group of people filed into their chairs. An owl was flying over to a woman with dark red hair and lilac eyes. She sat down and seemed to look straight through me.  _

_ “Father, it’s not fair to tell everyone that the world and their futures are fine. We have to tell the world.” _

_ “Athena, that’s enough.” The man with the white beard that had bright blue eyes and golden streaks in his hair. _

_ “Father, you have to tell the humans!” _

_ “Athena! That’s enough!” The man yelled at her and she still sat straight up. “It is not a big deal. She will figure this out.”  _ Who were they talking about? 

**_“Do you see my child? They argue about the world instead of doing something about it, what’s important is that we have to take care of it now. Blossom, my dear, the queen is what the queen does. Peace is important to the queen in her kingdom.”_ **

_ A chessboard appeared with black pieces and white pieces. The pieces were in their perfect places, just as a game should be set up. The pawns started moving, casually and the game started.  _ I always preferred to play with Red but he never came back after 12.  _ The back halves of the white pieces were missing, the king, queen, knights, rooks, and bishops. As the back path cleared, the pieces started to form, no faces, just humans. _

**_“A queen must do what keeps the kingdom in peace. There are essentials to her kingdom that are in pieces. Find the pieces before the queen stricks you.”_ **

_ The Black Queen started moving faster along the board, her smile glaring at the white queen. The pawns stood in front as she moved closer. _

**_“The court will protect the queen at all times. They are loyal to the royals but extremely dedicated to the queen.”_ **

_ The rooks moved first, becoming figures with features. The first rook was a boy; wide eyes and strong hands. He was holding a staff and seemed to be studying the opponent. The other rook was a female, holding nothing but her heart out. She had a flame in her eyes that was extremely intense. _

_ The bishops were next, a female with a mirror in her pocket and a whip around her hip and a male with a ram at his side and a dual-sided spear. _

_ The knights came last in front. The female had a cub of some animal next to her and a bow in her hand. She had a scowl on her face and extremely serious. The male had a shield on his back and a long sword in his hands, ready to fight with a smile on his face. They all lined up in front of the queen, a girl with long hair and a crown on her head, an olive branch woven within the silver material, and dual swords on her back. She was pointing towards the middle of the board. _

_ There was no king on either side of the board, just the one standing in the direct middle. He was a gray color, on neither side. _ **_“The other queen in the game wants your king. Don't let her get the king, if she does, checkmate.”_ ** _ The white queen struggles to move, seeming to be stuck as her warriors fell, one by one as the queen got closer to the king.  _

**_“Get the pieces, the queen will move.”_ ** _ The queen finally could move and she went sailing down the board. All the other pieces fell away as she ran faster towards the king. The black queen reached out her hand and grabbed the king, a tear going down his face as he smiled at his new queen. The white queen took one of her swords and sliced the black queen’s leg, making her drop the king. His color was returning to him, adding some brighter colors. The white queen grabbed him and pulled him towards her side of the board. _

**_“All the pieces and all the court is needed for the queen to win. Peace can come, only if you, my dear, are willing to understand peace isn’t as easy as it seems.”_ **

_ There became a bright light and flashed the scene away. Images of places, sacred temples, lonely islands, mountains flashed in front, having shadows as objects. They were to fast to notice what they were.  _

**_“Be brave little one. Olympus is depending on you.”_ ** _ The flashes kept getting faster until they just stopped in a red flash of the school. There became blood that dripped out of the windows. The doors opened and the children seemed to be zombies, eyes gouged out, waiting for someone to be just like them. _

**_“I love you Little flower.”_ ** _ Athena’s voice echoed in the air as the students kept getting closer and the woman with red hair rose above them all. She flashed a smile. _

I woke up in a panic, tears streaming down my face. I wiped my tears away and looked at the clock. 6 am on a Saturday is a good time to tell them. I grabbed a pink hoodie, a pair of sweats, and tied up my hair in a bun quickly. I opened the door quietly and peered back into the girls that were still sleeping. I looked and sighed, just wanting them to be safe. I started walking to my brothers’ cabin. 

‘ _ What did Delphi mean, a queen? A King? The enemy? Why did she show me these flashes?’  _ I brushed it off as I felt a chill down my spine. I looked down at my hands and felt them turn to ice. The leaves made it seem so warm but it was freezing this morning. The colors were finally showing up, a yellow leaf was showing up in a green tree. 

Their cabin wasn’t too far away luckily. The boys seemed to have a male-only area since the guard asked me who I was and what my purpose. 

“I’m here to see my brothers?”

“And the name little miss?”

“Butch and Boomer Utonium,” I spoke confidently even if I was extremely nervous.

“Third branch on the right, 7th cabin down.” He gave me the directions and let me go right through. Weird that there was no ID needed. I walked on the sidewalk as the juniors and seniors can bring their cars if wanted. My brothers never did as Boomer loved to walk and Butch loved his motorcycle. The cabins were gorgeous, very rustic, and had lots of character of that too with finished wooden looks. The cabin looked simple enough, a small porch and a door. I took a deep breath and knocked.

“Hello?” the voice replied inside.

“Hello! This is Blossom, are my brothers around?” I yelled through the door. The locks opened up and here comes….

“Blossom? What are you doing around here cutie?” Brick looked at me with a very cute crooked smile and eyes that could not focus on anything.

“I...” I started to blush.”I’m here to talk to Butch and Boomer, it’s very important right now. Are they up?” I asked.

“Yeah, we’re all a little tired from last night. Butch is making pancakes. Come on in,” Brick closed the door after me and I took a deep breath in. It was a pigsty in here, clothes everywhere with food sticking to the floor, and the place doesn’t look like it’s been cleaned in a month. I kept walking to the kitchen, even thorough I had no clue where it was and I kept hearing crunching under my feet. 

“Blossom? What are you doing here this morning?” Boomer asked as he was sitting on a stool, with just sweats and a dark blue zip hoodie hanging over his torso. Butch had nothing but green plaid pajama pants on. Butch looked at me and I saw the pancake burning on the stove. 

“Butch! Give me that!” I took the pan off of the stove and threw away that pancake. I couldn’t see him ruin another good pancake, as the ones out were pitch black.

“So little sis, what are you doing up at 6? Couldn’t sleep?” Butch asked me.

“I had a dream from Delphi last night. She gave me a vision and I have to go to the places she showed me. There are items I need to collect, well I believe that it is me. I also saw my mother there talking to my grandfather.” I spoke as I kept laying pancakes down on plates. The two boys kept eating as I heard shuffling above me. 

“There is no way that Delphi sent you a mission. She never does that anymore, not since the Call of ‘82. Everyone knows that false mission,” Boomer told me.

_ The Call of ‘82 was the last call Delphi made supposedly but the man that said that it was a call just had been a bad dream. Everyone believed him because no one lies about it. He told the world that they were going to die in 7 days. The demi world went into a panic until 7 days later, nothing happened. The leaders of the demigod race banished him to Antarctica with the penguins. _

“I know I sound crazy but there were a king and a queen and a chessboard..” I started but got a hand to my face. 

“Blossom, you love chess so much, your mind wanted to make a silly story about it. Delphi would’ve told others that you were sent a message. Anyone else occurs in your dream?” Butch asked. 

“There was a redheaded lady with a sinister smile and then the court. There were 3 males and 3 females, one of each piece. There was only one king on the board as well,” I kept thinking about this. Why was there only king and why could he change colors. 

“I don't understand chess. Anyways, point is, there is no reason to fly to Greece when you don’t even know what you are looking for! You need to realize that your dumb books aren’t coming true. Blossom, it’s time to grow up.” Butch spoke and Boomer just looked up at me. I guess I am still just a child in their eyes.

The pancake batter was finished when this comment was made. I flipped the pancakes and plated the ones that just came off.

“We love you little petal but you must be getting stressed again, it’s not good for you!” Boomer commented. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs slowly.

“I’m not going crazy! It was Delphi! I swear!” My brothers looked up at me like I was crazy. 

“Blossom, get out,” Butch spoke first.

“What?” 

“Get out, you’re not allowed to say that name in this house.” Boomer looked at me but said nothing.

“Fine, I’ll go. Don’t expect me to be around for very long. I’m going, whether you like it or not!” I yelled at them and ran through the door, slamming it on the way out. I felt tears form in my eyes but I wiped them away. Missions involve strength, not crying.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about this one being so short! I promise the other ones will be normal length. I hope you all enjoy it! Don't forget to comment! I honestly love reading comments! hope you all enjoy it!🥰😅


	5. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blossom finally decided to take matters into her own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for this being 3 months later than I'd like. School got super busy and life became chaotic. Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy it, and thank you all for being so patient with me.

The campus was still cold and quiet as I walked back to my cabin. The ground felt cold as my tears were filling the ducts in my eyes. I shouldn’t cry but why did it feel so right? I’ve cried about family before but it didn’t feel right, even when mom wouldn’t visit for my birthday. She always promised to.

_ “Don’t worry Blossom, I promise I’ll visit. We’ll go to my library and everything will be ok.” _

_ Little Blossom would wait for hours in her bedroom, before her birthday parties, for her mother to show up. She never did. Every year she would send a vague letter after the day, keeping Blossom’s hopes up that it would change the next year, that she would come. Her two older brothers would watch as she would cry over a mother that couldn’t take a day for her. The eldest always made sure she would come down to the party, even if she might protest against it. And every year, there was only a letter promising next year and one book left on her bed that she would read the next day.  _

A gust of cold wind shook my mind back to me walking in the cold air in only my pajamas. The air shocked me just like last night.

_ “She just cares Brick,” Butch called out to Brick. He disregarded any response and stared at the lights from the city. _

I had to forget them. All of them. The smiles from Robin that light up a dark day. The glint in Butch’s eye when he’s being mischievous. The face that Boomer gets when he gets a home run or the light off of his sparks when he gets excited. This mission was my destiny, Delphi doesn’t just visit people for no reason. I know she was talking to me, even if it was only in a dream. I had to start this mission she gave me.

My backpack was packed and I threw on my pink leather jacket over my dark jeans and a black shirt. I tied my hair up into its high ponytail and kept the bow with it. Even if my mom can’t be there, dad will always be.

_ “Professor?” 5-year-old Blossom looked up to her dad as he smiled down at her. _

_ “Yes, my little flower?” He was drinking coffee that morning and looking at the newspaper at the terrible news a green gang was taking over the crime again. _

_ “What’s my signature look? Butch has the spikes and green, Boomer is blonde and his dark blue shirts, what is mine?” She looked at him with huge eyes. _

_ “Well, here you are, my little flower, how's this?” He handed Blossom a bright red ribbon and tied it around her ponytail. _

It stayed around my hair forever, never taking it off, no matter how childish it may seem. I checked over my backpack once more, a stack of cash, a couple of pairs of clothing, a toothbrush, hairbrush, my maps, my current book, and Teddy. I zipped up the backpack and slung it over my back. Now, more than ever, I needed to go away, and find myself and save the world, even if it was just one dream.

I looked over to the sleeping girls, Bubbles snuggled with a purple octopus with a top hat on it, covered in navy blue sheets and having a smile on her face. BC had her green gator snuggled up in her arms, facing the wall in her black sheets. Robin was starting to stir, almost seeming to wake up. 

There was no way I couldn’t leave without a letter written to them. Quickly I wrote down 2 letters, one to Robin, the other one to my brothers. I know that they don't believe me but the important part of writing down the letters was that they would know that I am a big girl and I don't have to depend on others anymore. I left the letters sitting on her desk and left the cabin.

_ “She is starting as planned. The white queen has made her first move alone. I guess the black queen must start early,” the laugh echoed through the darkness as the glowing eyes faded back into the darkness with the crystal ball fading on the silhouette. _

“Hello, I’m Blossom Utonium and I have to take my classes on hiatus.” the older woman blinked at me behind her bright green glasses. 

“And why is this?” she stared at me, almost in my soul. Her gray eyes just bore into my soul. 

“I have to travel to Greece to visit family,” I said. Was it a lie? No. It was a real stretched truth.

“So why aren’t your brothers traveling with you?” Her tone cut right through me. I looked down and sighed.

“It’s about my mom.” I didn’t even look at her in the eyes, feeling fully embarrassed because I knew that this wasn’t going to work.

“Oh child, look at me,” I looked up at her and her gray eyes had a golden ring around them faintly, “I know what this is about, go, find the pieces.” The golden rings faded and the secretary shook her head. “So you’re all checked out, you will be making up all classes as you travel, all assignments will be sent through this,” she handed me a small touchscreen and a charger. “It depends on wifi to connect so make sure. I will let your professors know. Be safe, Miss Utonium.” 

I smiled at her and collected the little trinket. It was silver and could fit in my hand perfectly. I said goodbye and put it into my backpack. I walked out of the door and decided to head to the airport.

There was no bus to the local airport from the university so I had to walk for 2 hours to the airport. Although it was only 10 miles, it still was a long time because I walk at about 10 minutes a mile. I finally made it to the airport. It was a small modern one with the terminals bursting with all walks of life. There was a crazy amount of people and I became uncomfortable with all those people. 

I walked with my head down to the first desk that was flying out of the country to Greece. 

“Excuse me, I’d like to buy 1 ticket to Athens please,” I spoke, almost in a whisper. 

“Yeah, I can get you for 9:30. There’s one next to the toilet.” I nodded and gave him the credit card that my father encouraged me to get last year when I got my license. 

“Here you go, anything else?” He asked me and I just took my credit card back, “that leaves in an hour but it is next to the toilets,” the clerk told me.

“Thank you, have a good day,” I took my backpack and headed through security with my ticket and passport. My dad always made sure that we got passports when we were little because they were much easier than carrying a birth certificate around. The security guard was super sweet and let me right through with no problems, it was finding the right terminal and gate. 

There were 30 minutes left and the terminals were all jumbled up throughout the entire airport. There was a coffee shop with fresh chocolate chip cookies coming out of the oven in the back of the shop. I went into the line quickly to grab two of them for the plane. 

“Hello, can I get 2 chocolate chip cookies out of the oven and a chai latte please?” I asked the woman standing there. She looked me over once and rolled her eyes. 

“Anything else baby?” She sighed as I shook my head. I gave her 7 dollars and took my food. I was luckily in the correct terminal but a lot of gates. I was at gate 20 but I needed to be at gate 5. I tucked my food and held onto my drink as I rushed away in the direction of the gate. There were plenty of people going through the terminals as well as I am. It was only 15 minutes left and I finally saw the great big number 5 was hanging on the way. It seemed to be empty at the gate but that couldn’t have been right. 

“Excuse me, miss, but where are all the people for flight 223?”

“Oh they all have been boarded, do you have a ticket?” I nodded and gave it to her. She nodded and opened the door for me. I walked down the tunnel and into the plane. There were a lot of greek people and tourists on the plane. They all stared at me as I got on. There was nothing I could do, I only had an hour to get through everything!

I kept my head down and walked to the very back of the plane where there was no one. I took a seat next to the window and the captain started to go over the usual spiel about what happens on the plane and the safety. The flight attendants seemed very friendly, just smiling at everyone, even if they were forced.

“Thank you all for your attention, well be there in 10 hours, sit back and relax. We will be handing out meals to passengers about halfway through the flight. If there are any concerns, ask the attendants, thank you all.”

The flight attendants started to move back to their departure seats while the rest of the passengers all seemed to not pay attention to anything. I feel bad for all of the attendants, they work hard. I grabbed my seat as we increased speed to take off. I did love flying but I would say that take off is the scariest part. There was no real-time for me to plan than 10 hours before I could even tackle the mission. 

“Now let’s see,” she spoke to herself as she pulled out a map of Greece and pulled out the piece of paper that had what I thought the places were that I needed to travel, The Sanctuary of Pandrosos, Sacred Groves of Ares in Thebes, Lemnos Island Forge, Mt. Kylene, Mt. Olympus, and Temple of Artemis in Ephesus. There were plenty of places that I wanted to go but this was a serious mission, not just a vacation with her family.

Her family, those loved ones that she had. Damn it, they could've done this together, but her brothers had to be thick-skulled and not realized that I was legit. Well, I’m 90% sure that this was Delphi, she even visited me through the receptionist at school! This was a real call! I knew it, but I got my brothers being protective. Imagine if Dad knew! He would be so disappointed in me because there were no facts! I am supposed to be a woman of science, not one of living off dreams and faith!

“Would you like a drink, miss?” one of the attendants got me to focus in real-time again.

“Oh yeah, can I have a root beer please?” the attendant nodded and started to pour me a glass out of the can. She put the rest on my tray along with a blanket and a pillow that belonged in first class.

“I think you put those down on accident,” I told her. She just shook her head.

“No my dear, you looked troubled and alone, we have plenty anyway. Don't worry,” she smiled at me and I flushed a little. 

“Thank you,” I answered finally and she just smiled and went off a couple of rows to the next people. I felt myself start to doze off and before I knew it, my map fell later to a long-needed nap.

There was no way that Mitch could deny these feelings anymore, that damn boy just tempting with those biceps and that tight ass in his football uniform and the speedo that he wore in the pool for swimming. Now Mitch was known for being a man but it wasn’t known that he was also interested in strong, sporty men that made his heart beat fast when there was a glance of his eyes against the caramel brown that was given as his heart flutters and the way that he would talk about how playing music was his relief from reality. There was something about his caramel delight that made Mitch feel that he deserved to be happy.

“Mitch!” and there was the call of the morning, Miss Buttercup Hunter, never understanding the morning was for sleeping and not whatever huntress things she did on her home island. 

“Good morning to you too BC. What got you up so early?” She just sighed and looked longingly towards the direction of the pancake section.

“I just couldn’t sleep last night, I kept having this feeling that there was something wrong but everything seemed normal to me. Everything was in place when I woke up and I took my morning run that I now have to be back into if I want to keep myself as captain,” she smiled but still stared at the pancakes.

“You can go get some if you wanted to,” Mitch spoke and Buttercup looked as her heart was told yes on being herself.

“I couldn’t! There is no real connection and what if I get rejected,” Mitch looked at her puzzled.

“How could you get rejected by the pancake station?” Buttercup flushed up.

“I just didn’t want to been seen as crazy getting pancakes,” Mitch just laughed as he saw Butch, Boomer, Brick, and Mike come sit over with them this morning, but nothing in the trays. 

“Not hungry?” Mitch asked Boomer, seeing that was his temporary bandmate. Mitch loved music but it wasn’t his main thing. He was better with animals after an unfortunate childhood past trauma and many therapy sessions, he found animals to be his passion rather than anything as that. 

“Blossom stormed in and fixed up the pancakes for us.”

“Oh, Blossy? Where is she?” Robin and his secret love all came sitting down as Robin asked that question. Now that was a good question.

“She was rambling about a call from Delphi this morning and I’d rather not have the house cursed so she left,” Butch replied as he kept stealing Buttercup’s small pieces of bacon. Buttercup was not happy with this so she got up and got herself a new plate. Somehow Mitch was joined on his right by the caramel lover he wanted so bad. Mitch knew Pablo loved bacon more than anything so he slid a piece over under the table and in doing so, their hands intertwined, not on Mitch's account, and stayed there after the bacon was gone.

“Wait, you didn't follow your sister?” Robin asked. The boys shook their heads no, “Do you know your sister!? She loves those stupid dangerous adventures! If she did leave, she must have left a note somewhere you idiots!” Robin went off. Mitch could see Mike’s face flush in love.  _ Shit, this isn't good, is it? _

“Passengers, we are about 5 hours away from the destination, the attendants are going to be handing out food, there is chicken or fish. Please pick an option and enjoy the meal,” the captain woke me up from my nap and I felt my hair get a little messed up. It was bothering me that I didn’t get to do any work. I guess I was really tired, not even getting any plotting done. 

“Excuse me, miss, what do you want?” Neither of the meals looked great but the chicken seemed safer than the fish. It was never fair that there were no vegetarian options but that was just because I saw the movie  _ Airplane _ and I know there is always a risk. 

“I would like the chicken please,” and with that, the woman put down my food and walked away. I was just glad to have brought a couple of bottles of water. I dug in, not realizing how hungry I was until I tasted the food. Now I was no culinary expert but the food at best was ok. I did finish the food since it was the last free meal I would have in a while and I know that it was more important that food got eaten and not wasted.

I finished the last bite and the attendant came around with the trash. I threw the trash away and finally got back to my maps. I have to go to Athena’s temple first, it's the closest and it is my mother’s. I needed to follow the pattern Delphi gave me. The images kept flashing in my mind as I wrote down the path, Athena, Ares, Aphrodite, Hermes, Artemis, Hephaestus. At least my mother was the first one of all of them so I could understand what was going to occur. 

“Do you mind if I sit here?” There was a very pretty woman that looked at me. She had dark red hair and lilac eyes. I nodded and she sat down.

“I’m going to go visit my daughter. She is extremely smart,” I nodded as I tried to figure out where the best hotel for me would be. I would have to lie about my age but a credit card should hopefully help me being an adult. 

“Yeah I understand, it must be weird having a woman talk to you. You seem busy. You know you remind me of my daughter, young, determined, and beautiful. She got my hair but she was born with the most beautiful eyes,” I stop in my work and look up to see her smiling at me.

“What's her name?” I asked her as she just developed tears in her eyes.

“Blossom Mae,” I started to feel tears develop in my eyes after all those years that she never came. Why am I crying? It’s not worth it.

“Mom, why didn't you ever visit? I stayed in my room every year on my birthday! You abandoned me!” I just couldn’t hold my tears anymore.

“My little flower,” she pulled me close to her and wiped my tears. With a wave of her hand, she put Teddy in my hand, “I never left you. I couldn’t visit you, your grandfather wouldn’t let me. You're too big in the fate of the world. I am going to get in so much trouble, I just had to tell you, I love you little flower.” She kissed the top of my head.

“Don't leave yet, just stay. I don't have anyone else,” I cuddled into her for the first time since I was a little girl. She smelt like a fresh new book and love. It made my heart feel full, like how I always wanted her to come to family dinners. I think my brothers would enjoy my mom and she would love both of them. 

I felt myself drifting off and she ran her fingers up and down my back, to make me fall asleep. She kissed the top of my head and started to hum to me. 

“Goodbye, my little flower. Don’t forget that the board has more than just the queen.”

I woke up with the plane landing in Greece. I grabbed my things and neatly put them back into my backpack. At least I only had this and not any luggage. There was a book left on my things, “the queen’s gambit”. I laughed a little and put it back into my backpack. I don't understand her but she was trying at least. Better now than never. 

“Hello, passengers and welcome to Athens. Thank you for flying with us and enjoy your time in Athens!” I was excited but more nervous than anything. I tried to keep my mind calm as I just needed to collect all of the items. It was really important to get it done all in 2 weeks, so then I didn’t miss much of school. I couldn’t leave my brothers behind for that long either. They don’t need me anymore, they haven’t for a while. Maybe I should just take my time, they were happy to kick me out this morning. Doesn't matter though, just stay focused. 

I adjusted my clock to it now being 4:30 in the morning for here. I yawned and walked out into a busy airport. I didn’t understand Greek, which would've helped right now. I walked to a little sign that seemed to have taxis, hopefully.

The young woman smiled at me. “Hello, ma'am. Are you here for a taxi?” Thank the gods this woman spoke English. She had dark hair in a bun and sunglasses on her head.

“I am, thank you. I need to get to the temple of Athena, please. Is there any way I could just rent a car?” the woman just looked at me and shrugged. 

“Just sign the slip here. How long will you be renting this car?” I looked at her as I signed the paper.

“Two weeks,” I looked at her. She just smiled at me and handed over the keys. 

“Here you are, just be safe and have fun!” I was surprised that she didn't try to ask me how old I was or any personal information. I took the keys and walked into the parking lot. There were a lot of cars but there was a black Toyota that went off with the click of my keys. The car was warm and I threw my backpack on the other seat. It was really easy to figure out how to drive but just driving for 35 minutes was extremely boring. 

There were plenty of people and streets to look at but it was all so hard to be excited about because there was no one with me. I wanted to travel here with my brothers and dad but now they aren’t even here. I just kept driving and turned on the radio.

A song with a good rhythm came on. Of course, I didn’t get to take Greek so I could learn the language. I guess I have to learn the language tonight. Hopefully being an Athena kid helps this time.

“Oh no,” there was a giant line waiting to get to the sanctuary. There was nowhere I could park. I had to go around the back. I turned to get off the street before but then I saw a little path that went off under the buildings on the street. I turned onto the small path and followed the path of the vines. There were no other cars under there but it seemed to be a parking lot. Maybe the gods created this for the demigods that can see it. I doubt there was anyone else that was going to come in. I parked the little car and grabbed my backpack. Hopefully, I had everything I could need.

There was a single light that led to a staircase covered in more vines. Wow, no one must have been here in decades if the vines could grow this thickly. I stepped over the vines as I walked underneath the light. I looked up and heard the bulb heat up. I covered my head as it exploded. Glass broke everywhere and I felt a small slice in my shoulder. There was a shard of glass in there. 

“Come closer to your destiny,” a booming voice came through the end of the tunnel with a light blue and gold light. I walked, completely forgetting the glass in my shoulder for the moment.

The light dimmed a little as I walked towards the doorway. The vines lightened as I walked through the doorway, seeing the sanctuary. It was an old room, covered with old bookshelves but made in stone. There was dust coating everything and the large altar in the room was almost haunting. There must have not been visitors in centuries, even the floor was covered in dust.

“What happened?” I ran my fingers against the altar and the dust turned into a swirl. I covered my eyes.

“What happened? My dear, how are you doing?” There was an old man with a t-shirt and a pair of torn jeans. He looked at me and I recognized the voice.

“What are you doing? What was the blue light, sir?” I asked as I walked over to him. The man was sitting down on the altar.

“Well, it is important that you have a special skill, my love. You know, I’ve been watching you since you were a little girl. You are so well known through all the gods, little Blossom. How are you doing?” I have no clue who he was but I know him well. I was a little hesitant but I sat next to him anyway.

“Who are you? I feel bad for asking but…”

“Oh, how inconsiderate. I am Zeus, my dear, and you are Blossom. Now, back to what I was saying,” I cut him out for a second as I needed to process. Zeus, like the King? I should be bowing or something. “Blossom, focus, you don’t have that much time anymore. I wanted you to start a long time ago but you know Delphi, so finicky about timing. I even sent you the king but gods forbid if he had help from his high school friends. That poor boy,” the king?! I know the king? “Point is, you will now receive your special gift from me. Every demigod gets one if they are chosen and this is yours, my dear. I give you the power of  cryokinesis. I know that you need balance to combat the fire. Now, go into your mission, and find your destiny.”

He kissed my head and then disappeared at the sight. I felt a wisp of cold air surrounding my body and I looked at my fingertips which now were coated in frost. It was weird, like the feeling I would get when I was sick as a kid. A bone-chilling cold. Maybe he was the one that sent it to me every year, to get used to it. I looked above the altar and saw a chandelier, made of sticks and candles. None of them were lit but it looked like it was made of olive branches, her symbol. I climbed on the altar, realizing that was what my mom’s gift was. I jumped and almost caught it when the world went dark for me and I fell into a stiff state. 

I felt my body go in and out of a feeling of jello. I could feel myself waking up but also being asleep at the same time. 

“Blossom? Blossom Mae? You must wake up. You have school,” I heard a woman say. I opened my eyes and saw a tall woman with dark brown hair and blue eyes.

“Where am I?” I honestly asked. The woman sweetly laughed a little. 

“Sweetie, you’re in your bedroom. Remember today is the day of the big dance.” She smiled at me. A dance? Why would I go to a dance?

“Time to get up for your last day of school,” She raised the sheets off of me and I rose out of bed. I looked down and saw myself in a pink sleeping gown. I walked over to the closet and saw that the dresses were all very 50s style. I grabbed a dress that was white with pink roses all over the dress. I wore a pair of mary janes and grabbed my bag which was a small pink bag. I looked at my calendar on my wall,  _ May 22, 1957.  _ I ended up time traveling!? Time travel was not included in the description.

“Sweetie, your boyfriend is here!” The woman yelled from downstairs. I had a boyfriend? Did he have dark red eyes by any chance? I shook my head. Focus Blossom, there is a mission. I ran out of my room and downstairs. I look and I see David. I rolled my eyes.

“Uh, he’s not my boyfriend,” I looked at his face. His brown eyes were staring at me.

“Yes, Mouse. We’ve been dating for 4 years. Why are you playing a game today?” I was stunned. Did he forget? Or did the time just get pushed back when I was dating him? He snapped his fingers in front of my face. I blinked back to my state.

“Here, let me go change. I’ll be right back,” I walked up the stairs and heard David talking to the woman. I hated it. I wanted to get rid of him. I grabbed a pair of high waisted pants and a white top instead. The dress was too much, too scary. 

“Mouse! C’mon, school!” I hated that nickname. I let my hair fall and walked down the stairs again, to my death might I add. He wrapped his arm around my waist.

“Please don't touch me,” I gritted my teeth together and made sure he knew to back off. He opened his car door and I sat. “thank you,” I spoke and he got in on the driver’s side.

“What’s wrong, Mouse?” He started the engine and was personally driving to school, I had no clue.

“I’m just not in a good mood,” I flashed him a fake smile and stared at the outside world. It seemed like a peaceful town, adorable. Perfect house, peaceful families. The fifties were one of my favorite decades honestly, was just so fun, and teenagers seemed to have a good life. 

“C’mon mouse, tonight is the big dance. We can finally dance together,” I looked over to him. 

“I don’t want to dance with you and I certainly don’t want to be your Mouse,” David pulled the car over and looked at me.

“Fine, you want to be like that. I don’t know what is going on with you,” He reached over me and opened the door. He grabbed my school bag and tossed it out the window, “But get it together. Either you shut it with the attitude or you’re walking to school,” He gave me not even a second to think before shoving me out of the car. I was attempting to get up but he slammed the door on my sweater and drove off. 

What a complete ass! I grabbed my school bag and dusted myself off. There were footsteps behind me and two voices came through.

“Blossom? Are you alright?” There was an African American girl and a white girl coming towards me.

“Oh yeah, I’m sorry, I am blanking on your names,” the girl in the lemon dress just looked at me.

“Are you ok Blossom? You must have hit your head hard. I’m Anna,” the green eyes looked at me and smiled. She pointed to the girl next to her, “this is Lisa. Do you remember now?” Lisa looked at me with dark brown eyes.

“Oh yeah, I’m sorry girls,” I hated lying to these girls but I just couldn’t deal with explaining time travel.

“Was it David again?” Lisa asked as we started walking towards the large brick building that looked like a school.

“This has happened before?” Anna just nodded as we walked.

“Yeah, you usually brush it off though. Did he go too far? I know that you guys are engaged but..” Wait we were what?! 

“Wait, we’re engaged?!” I looked at my finger to see a small ring around my finger. Oh, I had too many life plans then to get stuck with this cheat.

“Oh yeah, he asked a couple of months ago. David always told us that you were the only woman for him,” Lisa spoke as we walked through the large gate covering the school. I saw David’s car and saw it bouncing. I walked over to the window to see the sleaze enticed with another girl. Oh, I’ve been waiting for this.

I knocked on the window. He rolled it down and didn’t even look at me.

“Hey, I’ve gotta dame in here. Leave me a…. Blossom!” He turned pale and got out of his car. I turned on my heel and started to walk out. “Blossom! Please, you can’t believe that. I love you! She enticed me! She started it,” I turned around and he was all wrinkled up.

“You have some nerve. You have been pushing me out of your car before and now I catch you with a girl in your car. I am your fiance, but you know what,” I take the ring around my finger and take it off. “Take this piece of tin and go find another fillie to waltz off with. I’m through. Have fun without me,” I threw the ring at him. He looked at me with puppy dog eyes. 

“Blossom, you know what my family will think. Just put this behind you,” He grabbed my hand. I slipped it away from him and slapped him across the face. He looked stunned. 

“You should've thought that before you made out with another girl. I won’t put this behind me because I deserve better,” I looked at him up and down, “don’t ever touch me again.” I turned around and started walking into the school.

“Wow, that was intense,” Anna and Lisa came up to me again. I walked with them into what was supposed to be my homeroom.

“It was needed. Boys shouldn’t have to control us. We are women, we can do anything we want,” I look at them. Oh, I forgot that I was in the 50s. “Yeah, I know most men think that a woman shouldn’t have a voice but everyone should. I think that women might even run for president,” they gasped and laughed with me as we sat down. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad.

The curriculum was very easy compared to not just college but it was a lot easier to do. No wonder everyone was staring at me. I was in math this time.

“Ok everyone, grab a partner and start on your maths exam. You have 50 minutes,” the teacher walked over to me. “Could you help him out?” He pointed to the back of the classroom where there was a dark head wearing a thick black leather jacket and smoking a cigarette. I nodded and got up. I collected my papers and walked over.

“Hi, I’m Blossom. The teacher asked if I could help you,” he mumbled something under his breath as I sat down. “What was that?” 

“Teacher’s pet,” he sneered at me as he took another drag.

“I am not a teacher’s pet. He asked me like a human being and treated me like one. Unlike someone else,” I grabbed the cigarette out of his hand. It was rough and twice the size of mine. I crushed it under my foot. “Those are awful for you. They kill your lungs. Now either you fail this again or let me help you.” 

He looked at me and my breath hitched. I recognized those red eyes. The piercing dark red with swirls of red-orange through them. 

“Are you going to tell me what to do sweetheart?” he grabbed another one and fixed his hair. 

“Oh yeah,” I grabbed the stick and replaced it with a pencil, “I’m putting you in your place. Now let’s pass shall we?” I winked at him and started the test on the binomials.

“So, what’s your name?” he asked me as he was writing down an answer. There were only 5 questions on the paper but he seemed to pick it up easily.

“Oh, I’m Blossom,” I looked over the paper and got up. He got every answer I did without any help. Wonder why the teacher wanted me to babysit him. There were 35 minutes left in the class and everyone else was still working hard. Those poor things. I walked up and put down the tests.

“Oh, done already?” I nodded. “How was he? Was he stealing answers?” I shook my head no. “Wow, that's shocking. I hope that they are all right now.” I walked back to the desks where he was sitting and smoking. I rolled my eyes.

“What did I tell you about smoking?” I grabbed the stick and crushed it again.

“Doll, you can’t tell me what to do,” he smirked at me. My heart melted a little again at that smirk. This wasn’t the same guy, he was more rebellious. I just smiled at him.

“I am helping you, now if you’ll excuse me,” I get up and collect my things. He gets up and looks at me, “I have a mission to finish.” I asked the teacher to leave and he agreed.

I opened the door and just started looking for an olive branch. There must be a library. I heard footsteps and there was a touch on my shoulder. The glass dug deeper into my skin. 

“What the hell!?” I turned as his crimson eyes opened in shock. “Do you know how much that hurts!? I have glass in there,” I couldn’t hold my tongue and he gently held my arm again.

“Wow, I’ve never heard a girl swear before. I’m sorry, you have glass in your shoulder? Let’s get you to my locker,” He has a first aid kid in his locker?

“How do you…” he grabbed a thick towel and some tweezers. Oh, this wasn't a kit, it was just a couple of things.

“C’mon, let’s go to my corner,” we walked over to a door and pushed it open. There were 4 other guys in the green area. There was grass covering the ground and a small fountain in the corner. He pulled me over to the small bench and stared at my shoulder.

“Are you going to pull it out or not?” He looked at me.

“Well, you have sleeves and I don’t want to rip your shirt,” I thought about it, I wasn’t wearing my normal clothes where I layer up. I’m wearing a shirt and a bra? I’m not sure.

“Here,” I ripped both of my sleeves and he stared at me. “It’s just a shirt, plus if I need to,” I leaned into him. I don’t know why I am flirting with him so much. It must be because I can have some confidence in this weird time warp. “I’ll borrow your jacket.” 

“So,” he took out the piece of glass from my shoulder and I winced a little, “how are you holding up? I am sorry about the glass, how did that happen anyway?” I shrugged and hissed gently. I felt his warmth so close to me and I missed Brick in reality. Why did I have to be such a jerk to him? 

“I was driving my car and the window cracked a little. The glass sliced me open,” he looked down at my exposed shoulder and started to clean it up. It seemed to be healing nicely. “I have a question for you” He sat next to me. He smelt just like Brick, except having a stronger smell of smoke on him. “I am having some guy problems. I have a crush on him but he thinks of me as a child. I want him to treat me as an equal. I thought we were but he just seems to think that I’m just my brother’s little sister,” I looked down at the ground. 

“This guy,” he paused, “he’s an idiot for not seeing how smart and passionate you are. I know that even though I am supposed to be a tough guy, I like you.” I looked at him and we made eye contact. The world seemed to freeze at the time. I felt myself leaning in as he seemed to. I opened my eyes and saw that he was frozen, completely frozen. Oh no, not the  cryokinesis . I grabbed his leather jacket, told him I would steal it, and ran out. I couldn’t thaw it. I didn’t have the fire needed. Shit, there was no hope. He was so fun to be around too.

I ran back home after an hour of trying to find my way home. The door was unlocked. I went up to my room and fell on my bed. I felt so guilty. I froze him, my only friend, and I didn’t even mean to! I can’t do this! I can’t complete this mission. I was a failure. I felt the tears on my face freeze as they rolled down my cheeks. I curled up in my bed and knew that I was stuck. There was no mission, this is all just a dream. I am the new  _ Call of ‘82. _ I felt my eyes close again.

_ There was the chessboard again except it was a table and people were arguing around it. There were no figurines but the people were made of clay, like the pieces. One girl looked as she was crying, hard. Another girl was pounding her fist on the table. A boy was trying to calm them all down and figure out something. The few others were discussing a topic peacefully. The last male had his back turned to the table. A cap was over his eyes and he was looking down at his pockets. It looked like he didn’t want to be there at all.  _

_ “She could be dead for all we know!” the raging female was screaming now. _

_ “She’s too smart for that. Do you have anything to say, smart one?” the one with his back towards them turned around and stared at them. _

_ “She’s stupid enough to believe dreams. If you want to go after her, go ahead. She’ll come home tonight, afraid of the road like a child.” The boy with fluffy hair and one with flat hair looked at him. _

_ “She’s not a kid, dude. She’s the daughter of Athena. She can do this, I just think we should be there with her. What is with you and her anyway?” the boy scoffed at them. _

_ “She’s stuck up! She doesn’t think about anyone but herself. Can't you two see that? I tried to be nice, and she then got her stick up the ass again!” The quiet female trying to calm down the crying one turned to her. _

_ “That girl danced with you. You have no idea how lucky you are! She was broken years ago!” she was now yelling and pushing him into the corner. Even though she was shorter than him by a lot, she was scaring him with her blue flames being shown through the clay. “She loved to dance and perform. She gave it up for a boy as she knew it wasn’t going to be a career for her and then after 4 years of not doing what she loves, she does it to make you happy and you don't care? You don't see how much she likes you! Her heart was broken by a boy who was found cheating 3 years into their relationship by eating out a girl! And so she shut off men, except for you. I just don't see what she sees in you. She doesn’t cry in her sleep as much now. You’re an asshole. I don't even understand what she sees in you,” the girl stopped talking and went over to comfort the other one more. _

_ “Someone cheated on her?” was all the capped boy said. She looked and nodded at him. “And she didn’t dance because of him?” the boys looked at him. _

_ “Oh, she gave up dancing. It broke our hearts but she said she was ok,” the fluffy hair one walked away but the other stood there. _

_ “She was fantastic, I was trying to explain this to you. I guess she did it better.” _

I woke up out of sweat and found the world had gone dark and warm, like a summer night. I heard a knock on the door and got out of bed. I straightened my clothes and walked down to the door. I opened it, there were Lisa and Anna. They looked all dolled up, Anna wearing a long dress but with blue color and bow on it. Lisa was wearing a pink and black dress. They looked at me up and down.

“What’s with the faces? And the dresses?” Anna pushed me inside and Lisa dragged me upstairs.

“Did you forget what tonight is? Also, where did you get the leather?” Anna sat me down in my vanity chair and started to fix my hair.

“Uh yes, and I got it from my friend,” I touched the leather gently and his scent came off of it. I smiled a little.

“It’s the big dance! Remember, David is bringing you,” I looked at Lisa who was working on my makeup.

“Uh, I broke up with David, remember?” The two girls started laughing and I looked puzzled at them.

“No silly, you’re engaged to him, remember?” I looked down at my hand and the ring was back on there. I tried to slide it off but it stuck on there. Shit, this was bad. I was thinking that maybe I was getting somewhere in this reality but it looks like I am going through the beginning again. 

“Oh right,” I needed to find the boy again at the dance. Maybe he could help me again. I know it.

“Ok, there you are,” My hair was curled at the end and my makeup was the classic cat-eye and a red lip. I did look pretty. Lisa grabbed the red dress that was in there. It was a simple dress, a strap crossing in the front, and a knee-length skirt that was connected. It was extremely fashionable and simple.

“Ok, get changed, and then David will be here to pick you up. Have fun!” The two girls ran out of my room and I didn’t get to see them again.

I changed into my dress and everything was showing. I looked in the mirror. I looked awful in this dress! I tried to get out of it but the doorbell rang. I grabbed my heels and threw them on as I grabbed the door. There was David, he did clean up nice but he still was annoying. So frustrating really. I grabbed and pulled him into the car.

“Please just drive, I'm ready to dance,” he had no response other than getting us to the dance. I made sure to grab the leather jacket that didn't belong to me and wanted to give it back. It smelt like cinnamon and smoke. I smiled at it. I knew David was looking at me but it didn’t matter, I had a mission to complete. 

The school gym was a room I didn’t get to go into during school. Everyone else was dressed up to the nines, all dolled up for the girls and the boys were just huddled in a corner. Looked like the dances like middle school, except a lot more dancing honestly. I looked over to see his dark hair down in nice slacks and a buttoned-up shirt. He looked amazing from behind and I just blushed. David grabbed my hand and pulled me to the middle of the floor. He started to dance with me. Even though it was David, no one would remember this, it was a reality that didn’t exist.

_ “Blossy, go dance. You know you want to.”  _ Robin’s words played in my head. I smiled and started to swing dance with David. I hadn't done it in years, it was still an absolute blast. I smiled and was laughing the whole time. David didn’t know how to dance but it was ok, I lied and I still enjoyed it.

“Mouse,” I cringed at the name but continued to listen, “can we go sit down for a second?” I looked at him.

“Can you grab us some punch? I’m going to dance a little by myself a little more,” I kissed him on the cheek. I gagged after he walked away. There was “rock around the clock on,” and I smiled. This was one of my favorite 50s songs. It started up and rocked my hips around it. 

“You look like you could use a dance partner,” I recognized the voice and turned around to meet the deep crimson eyes again.

“Maybe, if you’re willing to swing,” the beat started picking up. He grabbed my hands and started to lead me into the swing again. I laughed and followed, never missing a beat. He was smiling at me as we swung. David didn’t know what he was doing, but he did. He grabbed my hands and threw me under his legs. I swung underneath and he pulled me back around onto his hip. I slid back down and continued my footwork.

“You are fantastic,” he spoke to me as he threw me again. I laughed a little.

“Dance was my passion as a kid,” it felt good to be appreciated before and not saying it's a sound career. 

“Well, you should keep it. Everyone else agrees with me,” I turned and saw everyone else stopped dancing to watch us. I saw his jacket sitting on the bench. The song was coming to a close. He spun me once more and then stopped me. We stared into each other’s eyes for a moment before I blinked and blushed.

“Thank you for the dance,” I pushed a piece of hair behind my ear and turned to grab his jacket. I walked over to the steps where it was. I grabbed it and turned to give it back to him. There was a crowd surrounding the center of the floor. I gently pushed through. He stood there, arguing with David about something. David had some boys behind him as well as the dark ginger had his leather-covered boys from earlier behind him. There was a boy with black hair with green eyes, a blonde with blue eyes, a dirty blonde with steel-blue eyes, and a Latino with caramel eyes. Why were there replicas of my brothers, Mike, and Pablo?

“What the hell were you doing with my girl?” David stood nose to noses with him. He smirked.

“She wanted to dance with me. Let her dance with me,” his boys laughed behind him and I shook my head. They’re fighting over me? Why?

“She’s my fiance, I have to dance with her,” I didn’t want to dance with him at all but it wasn’t that bad.

“She didn’t want to dance with you. She looked in pain, I was the one to relieve it. She should be with me,” I was taken back. I mean he’s much better than David but isn’t that my decision.

“That’s not your decision,” thank you, David. I was going to walk up to give him his jacket, “That’s mine. And you’re not getting her. She belongs to me.”

I tore open the crowd and walked up to the two of them. David smiled at me. 

“I don’t belong to anyone, I’m not property. If that’s what you think of me,” I grabbed the ring and threw it at him, “This isn’t what I want. You need a girl who will submit to you. And you,” I looked over to meet the crimson eyes. “This is yours. I thought you were different, respected me, but you don't. You think of me like everyone else,” I felt tears develop in my eyes, “just a child.” I turned around and ran out the doors, sick of the sight of the boys. 

I ran into the closest room and shut the door. I looked and walked into the middle of the room, surrounded by books and the soft carpet felt good against my legs. I tucked my head into my arms and started to cry. What did this have to do with the mission? What was the point? This was just war, didn’t they see that? Two sides, fighting over one person… wait, this is just like my dream, except I’m the peacemaker. An olive branch is a symbol of peace. They fight over me because they need me like the queens needed the king to be on their side. Now I need to find peace. The branch. Where the hell would an olive branch be? I wiped my eyes and heard the steps of a person walk into the library and sit down next to me. 

“I don’t want to hear it,” expecting to hear David talk. 

“I’m here to say I’m sorry. I know that you deserve better. And I tried to be that,” the deep voice struck me. “I know that you’re my equal, I mean you are the best girl that has ever come around here. Thank you for dancing with me,” his voice cracked a little. I looked over and saw that he was genuinely upset. 

“I’m not an object,” he nodded and looked at me. 

“No, you’re not. Also, you look stunning in the dress you have on,” I blushed but didn’t want to look at him again. 

“Thank you. You’re not just going to sweet talk me you know?” He looked over and smirked at me. Not the smirk, the melting heart smirk. Damn it. I turn away. He laid down. 

“Come lay with me,” I did as he said and he moved next to me. There was a feeling of relief. 

“What’s your name?” I finally asked him, scared of what he was going to say.

“Brick and you are Blossom, correct?” I nodded and looked at the interesting structure above me. 

“What is that?” I asked him as he rested his head against my shoulder for some reason.

“It is supposed to be the librarian’s contribution to peace. She made it with her husband out of oak and then there is one branch of an olive tree in the center. She’s nice, always wanting us to be creative. I want to be here with you,” Brick gently intertwined his fingers with mine. I blushed and rolled over to face him now.

“I need to get to the olive branch,” his eyes looked at me.

“Ok, just one thing,” he leaned in towards me, “I need one kiss,” I blushed and felt myself get nervous. How could I kiss a boy! I barely did with David, always making me like I had to kiss him. I never wanted to kiss him after he always forced me to. Where was my choice?

“Do I have to?” I asked him quietly. I felt that he could tell that I was honestly asking the question. He smiled at me and kissed my cheek.

“Only if you want to. Now, let's go get that branch huh?” I smiled as I rose after offering his hand up. I laughed and smiled at him. “Now how do we get it?” I smiled at him.

“Lift me ok?” he grabbed my waist and lifted me to the chandelier. I found that the olive branch was in the hot fixture. I knew I was going to burn my hand as I stuck it into the chandelier but it didn't burn. I looked at my hand and found that it was surrounded by ice, like a small shield. I grabbed the branch and looked at Brick. He smiled and dropped me into his arms. 

“Thank you so much for helping me,” I looked at him and lent in for a kiss. I felt a warm tingly feeling and then a falling back feeling.

“You’re welcome, Blossom.”

My eyes didn’t open up for a couple of seconds and I felt the same feeling as jello before. I finally was able to open my eyes and saw that I had the branch back in my hands. What the hell was I going to do with an olive branch? I took back the view of the temple again and smiled. It was good to be back in the present time. I got down off the altar and placed the branch into my backpack. One item down, 5 to go. 

I walked carefully back to the car, avoiding all of the glass that could explode through the light bulbs. I wanted to see how strong my ice powers were so I blew a breath of cold air into the air at one of the vines against the walls. It froze a little. I knew that with practice, I could concentrate my powers but right now, I couldn’t focus on them yet. The mission was an important part.

There was only a 30-minute drive to the outside hotel. I knew that it was going to be fine getting through the hotel receptionist. She seemed nice and gave me the key very easily. I took my backpack and one bag of clothes up to my room. It was a very small room, with a king-sized bed and a tv. I placed down my bag and went to take a warm shower. 

I walked into the bathroom. I took off my clothing and hopped into the shower. The water was warm and thank the gods there was some provided soap. I took some shampoo but the body washes I wasn’t too worried about. I scrubbed down and looked at my stomach. I knew that I wasn’t fat but whenever I looked down at my stomach, I felt that I was just a whale. I shut off the water and gently dry my hair. I dressed in my PJs to finally get some sleep. I closed all the blinds to make it dark, just for a few hours. There was a knock on my door as I was about to climb into bed.

I walked over to the door and opened it slowly. A dark green eye stared at me through the other side. I opened the door wider to reveal Buthc.

“What are you doing here?!” I screamed. He pushed me into the room and hugged me so tightly.

“Don't you ever run off like that again?” I smiled but also was upset. He should be at school. I heard a cough and turned to see four other people in the room. What was everyone doing here!?

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, I can back on schedule. Happy Holidays everyone! Thank you all for the support and the almost 500 hits on this story! I still cant believe it so thank you for the support

**Author's Note:**

> This is the story I have been wanting to write since I started reading PPG fanfiction. Hopefully, you all enjoy this universe as much as I do. I can't wait to keep posting these. Please review as I love to hear feedback! Thank you all and see you in the next chapter😁


End file.
